Sonic Boom Generations
by Abby254
Summary: It's basically the series with a whole new twist, not to mention the Heroes' children will be in it. All Sonic characters belong to Sega. Fan kids belong to me, (execept 2 of them belong to Archie).
1. Cherry's new sister

One day on Bygone Island, Cherry was bored from staying at home, so she went on a walk with her Digimon friend, Vick the baby Veemon and her 3 Pokémon friends, Louis the Riolu, Bella the Eevee, and Flara the baby Fennekin.

Cherry was wearing her normal attire, her pink shirt with her sleeveless light purple jacket over it, her dark purple shorts.

She wore finger less purple gloves with sports tape wrapped around both her hands (similar to Sonic's), she liked to wear her purple cap backwards with a yellow C in the middle of it, and she even wore a purple scarf (like Sonic's brown scarf) around her neck.

Vick just wore a dark red t-shirt, Louis wore his lucky red scarf (like in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon).

Bella wore a pink collar around her neck and Flara wore a pink ribbon around her neck (pretty much a ribbon tied into a bow with the bow tied in the back instead the front).

The 5 friends were walking around the local village and Cherry came across her mother's bakery shop and decided to go and see how her, Amy and her older sister, Cream was doing or baking.

But just as they were walking towards the bakery shop, a young yellow color vixen with a white tip tail came out of the shop, holding some of the bakery goods in a store like brown bag in her hands and she was looking around and began walking.

She looked no more than 6 years old and she wore a pink shirt with a Growlithe on it and wore pink sneakers with a flower on it.

The vixen ran towards Cherry's direction and Cherry wasn't watching where she was going and without warning either, the young vixen ran into Cherry and both kids fell on their butts.

"Ow! Hey, what the heck?! What's the big idea, huh?!" Cherry yelled as she was rubbing her head and she saw who had ran into and growled.

The vixen groaned and was rubbing her head in pain and gasped as she saw Cherry growling at her and saw her getting up on her feet walking to her. Cherry grabbed the girl by her shirt collar with both her hands and lifted her off the ground.

"So, you're the one who ran into me, huh? And not even an apology either?! Apologized to me right now or face my fist!" Cherry ordered the young girl.

"Please! Please let me go! I'm sorry for running into you!" The girl said.

"That's not good enough, kid!" Cherry said to her.

Passing by the duo, Lady Walrus' oldest son, Toby (they never mentioned his name in the boom show or comic, so I came up with one) and his monkey friend, (same thing with him) and they both saw what Cherry was going to do the girl and ran over to her.

"Whoa, Cherry! Stop before you do something you're going to ended up regretting!" Toby said as he grabbed a hold of Cherry and caused her to drop the vixen. Cherry calmed down as she saw her 2 good friends.

"But, this kid ran into me!" Cherry said as she pointed to the girl.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to run into you." Jack said as he let her go.

Cherry groaned in anger and tried to grabbed her again but, both the boys grabbed her before she could try again. Then, she felt something hit the back of her head.

"Ouch! What on Mobius?!" Cherry asked as she saw the source of her hitter and her eyes widen and gulped at what she saw.

There stood a 9 year old pink hedgehog stood there with her Piko Piko hammer over her shoulder. She was wearing a blue dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist.

"E-Emily! Uh... I-!". "SAVE IT, CHERRITHA! You were about to hurt this little girl for no reason." Emily said with a disappointed voice.

She walked over to the girl and held her hand out to the vixen. She hesitated at first, but then she grabbed Emily's hand and Emily helped her up on her feet.

"Th-Th-Thank you, ma'am." The yellow vixen said with a scared voice.

"No problem, kid! I'm sorry about Cherry's behavior. Usually she's more friendlier than this." Emily replied as she handed the girl her bag full of the sweets from Vanilla's Bakery Shop.

The girl looked at Emily and then at Cherry. Cherry glared at her and gave her a little snarl, which caused the girl to back up a little bit.

Emily saw and heard why the girl backed away and she glared at Cherry and threatened to use her Piko Piko hammer on her if she didn't back off. Cherry looked at Emily and backed off, still glaring at the girl.

Emily smiled at her triumph and looked back at the girl.

"So, what's your name, kid?" Emily asked the young girl.

"Zooey, ma'am." The vixen replied.

"Well. Hello, Zooey. I'm Emily the hedgehog and this is my Digimon, Pala the Palmon and miss grouchy here is my friend, Cherritha Chaotix but, we call her Cherry for short. These are her friends, Vick the Veemon, Louis the Riolu, Bella the Eevee and Flara the baby Fennekin." Emily introduce her and Cherry and her friends.

"Hmm. Hmph! I can introduce myself, Emily!" Cherry said as she crossed her arms and stook her nose up in the air. Zooey didn't feel any comfort from Cherry's words.

"Ummm... I... I-I think I need to go! Thanks for helping me up, Miss Emily and sorry for running into you, Miss Cherritha. Bye!" Zooey said and ran off with her bag of bakeries.

Cherry's eyes widen and she blushed a little from her real name. She looked back at Zooey's direction and growled in anger and embarrassment.

"It's Cherry to you, kid!" Cherry yelled.

* * *

Later on at the Chaotix family house, Emily explained the whole thing to the SH (Sonic Heroes).

"*giggles* Wait. Cherry tried to hit a 6 year old girl?" Reggie (Shadow and Rouge's eldest son) asked.

Reggie looked pretty much like his dad. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes, but he has a gray tuft of fur on his chest instead of white and blue and red hover shoes, white gloves with blue and black tonged cuffs and an inhibitor rings on both his hands and he has light blue eyes instead of red.

Emily giggled a little and nodded.

"Yeah! But, thanks to Toby, Jack and moi, we managed to stop Cherry from hurting her." Emily responded. Vector and Vanilla looked over at their daughter, who had her arms crossed and she had her looking away from everyone else, so they couldn't see her stern look.

The 2 parents looked at her with a concern look on their faces and looked at each other with the same look.

"So, Emily. You said the girl's name was Zooey? Is that correct?" Vanilla asked the young pink hedgehog with a worried voice. Emily nodded in response.

"Yes, ma'am. She said her name is Zooey. Why do you ask, Mrs. Vanilla?" Emily responded. Vanilla looked at her oldest daughter, Cream and Cream's best friend, Amy. They both gave her the same look as her.

Then, Vanilla looked at the others.

"Well, Zooey would come by the bakery once in awhile to pick up some sweets. But, she's been coming by herself alot. When I ask her about her parents, she said they would ask her to get some for them on her own. So, I was kind of wondering if that's the same Zooey you were talking about." Vanilla responded with an explanation.

Emily nodded to Vanilla.

"Now that you mentioned it, Mrs. Vanilla. She did have a brown grocery bag with her and when I picked them up for her, they did have some of your homemade bakery goods inside of it." Emily said.

Cherry looked over at the others and groaned a little and got up and went the front door of her house, followed by Vick, Louis, Bella, and Flara.

* * *

They walked into the village and Cherry saw the villagers doing their normal things.

"Cheer up, Cherry! Let's go get something at Meh Burger! Maybe some burgers with fries and milkshakes." Vick suggested and Cherry and the other 3 smiled and nodded in agreement.

They walked over to Meh Burger and asked Dave (he's no more than 28 in this) what they wanted and after 3 minutes, Cherry grabbed the tray and took it over to an empty table. The 5 friends sat down and ate their food.

Then, there was a tray placed down across from Cherry, which startled her.

She looked up and saw a 9 year old lavender color bandicoot with light blue eyes, a white t-shirt on with a few small oil splotches on it and few mud splotches on her lavender fur, amethyst color jean shorts, brown finger less gloves (similar to Cherry's), brown straps on her upper arms, brown and tan boots with white fluffy cuffs, and she even had a brown belt around her waist with a wrench inside, had long shoulder length hair (that looks almost similar to Sonic, Dash and Lightning's quills, except downwards) with violet color tips, and which is tied around with her red scarf.

Her name is Perci the Bandicoot, another one of Cherry's close friends. She was joined by Toby and Jack. Cherry smiled at them and they smiled back at her.

"So, the boys told me that you nearly punched a little girl while ago for running into you, Cherry." Perci said with an amusing smirk on her face. Cherry gave the boys a sour look and let out a low growl to them.

The boys put their hands up and chuckled nervously.

"Well... She didn't watch where she was going! Anyway, what happened to you, Perc? You look like you've been splashing around in the mud with a little bit of oil in it." Cherry asked and giggled as she pointed out the oil spots on Perci's shirt and the mud on her fur.

Perci looked at her shirt and rubbed and felt the side of her and looked at her hand and saw the mud she rubbed off and giggled a little.

"Well, I was helping my older brother, Steven (I know Perci has a twin sister, but in this version, she has 3 older brothers and no sisters) with his motor bike and he let me finish his work and I was going to oil it, but Terri took it before I could even get it and tried to make me reach it, but he accidentally dropped it and some of the oil came out and landed on my shirt." Perci explained.

"So... What about your fur, dude?" Cherry asked. Perci chuckled nervously.

"Well... I chased Terri for getting oil on my shirt and when I finally caught him and... We both fell and landed in the mud." Perci said as she blushed a little and scratched her cheek with her finger.

This caused the whole table to burst out laughing.

"Speaking of Terri, where is he?" Vick asked with curiosity. Then, something landed on his head and caused his head to look up. There on his head, was Terri the Terriormon, who was covered in mud from earlier with Perci.

"Hiya, Vick! Looking for little o'l me?" Terri asked the Veemon with a big smile on his face.

"I think I found my answer, Cherry." Vick said as he looked at the little Digimon on his head.

The others giggled at this.

* * *

Later on after they are, the 9 friends were walking a little further, but then, something caught their attention.

"Hey! Look, Cherry! Isn't that the girl you were going to punch earlier?" Toby asked as they saw Zooey picking Oran Berries from a nearby tree and placing them in a basket.

"Sure is, Toby! But, what is she doing here in this place?" Jack asked as he saw Zooey picking the last few berries.

She picked up the basket and began walking away from the tree. Cherry growled as she saw Zooey walking past them, not knowing they were there.

"I don't know why she's here, but I'm going to finish where I left off earlier!" Cherry responded as she left the group and followed Zooey. The others looked at each other with wide eyes and followed Cherry to make sure she doesn't hurt Zooey.

Cherry stopped 5 feet behind Zooey.

"Stop right there, kid!" Cherry yelled, causing Zooey to stop dead in her tracks. She turned her head around and gasped at what she saw.

Cherry stood there with her fist clenched together and baring her teeth and growling like a wolf. Zooey gasp at this and ran off and Cherry ran after her.

The others gasp at this and ran after Cherry and try to stop her from catching up to Zooey. Zooey kept running until she came to a familiar abandoned house and ran to it.

But, Cherry saw this and used her ears to fly and she managed to tackle Zooey down and caused her to drop the basket of Oran Berries. Cherry had her pinned down with one hand and had the other up in the air and it was formed into a fist.

"Now, you're going to get it, kid!" Cherry exclaimed and was about to hit Zooey, who braced herself for Cherry's hit. But, Cherry was tackled down by something and she was pinned by it.

Cherry looked up and saw a bigger dinosaur version of Vick, but he was red with different black patterns on his body, wing like ears (don't know what they're called, but you get the picture), 2 paws with 3 sharp claws on each paw, gold color eyes, and sharper teeth that were bare.

"You leave Zooeymon, alone!" The creature said. The others finally caught up with Cherry and they gasped as they saw Cherry being pinned down by the creature.

"Hey! Get off of Cherry, right now!" Vick yelled at the creature.

"Huh?" The creature asked as he saw the others.

"VEE- HEADBUTT!" Vick yelled as he ran and rammed his head into the creature's stomach and causing him to fly back.

"Oh, no! Guilly! Zooey yelled and ran to the fallen creature. Guili's eyes shot opened and he quickly ran towards Cherry and before she could react the creature ram into her real hard and made her hit her head into the nearest tree and it knocked her out.

* * *

An hour later, Cherry's eyes slowly opened up and she saw a familiar colored roof and her eyes shot opened.

She looked around her surroundings and sat up quickly.

"My room?! How on Mobius did I get back into my room?!" Cherry asked herself and she got out of bed and opened her door and ran downstairs.

She heard a bunch of familiar voices on her way down. When she got down to the last step, her eyes went wide at what she saw.

She saw the heroes and her best friends talking to Zooey, her Digimon, Guilly and a Growlithe. The Heroes were laughing and giggling about something.

"Ummm... What the heck is going on?!" Cherry asked getting the others attention.

Everyone looked at Cherry and they all greeted her, even Zooey did too.

"Hey, Cherry! How's your head? That must've been one heck of knockout for you, wasn't it?" Knuckles asked her.

"Uhhhh... What are you talking about, Uncle Knuckles? And what is SHE doing here?" Cherry asked as she pointed towards Zooey.

"Remember how Mrs. Vanilla told us when she asked Zooey about her parents?" Emily asked.

Cherry nodded her head to her.

"Well, it turns out, Zooey's parents died a few months ago, so... She's been living in that abounded house with her Digimon, Guilly the Guilmon, Burst the Growlithe, and other Pokémon." Perci said as she explained about the situation to Cherry.

"O...Kay. So?" Cherry asked with a confused look.

"Well, me and your father talked about this 5 minutes ago about this and... We thought about adopting Zooey and letting her stay here in our house." Vanilla said and Vector nodded in agreement with it, too.

Cherry's eyes widen at this sudden shock and her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell backwards, indicating that she fainted.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cherry's eyes opened again, but very slowly and all she saw were a blurry figures looking over her at first, then her vision became more clear as she saw the her family, the Heroes, her best friends and Zooey and her 2 friends, giving her worried looks.

"Aunt Cherry? Are you okay?" Her niece, Berry Prower asked as she and her 2 older brothers, Tyler and Runt, helped Cherry up.

"I-I think so. But, I could've sworn that mom and dad suggested to keep Zooey and her 2 friends." Cherry said as she stood up and held her head with one hand.

Vector and Vanilla smiled a little and nodded.

"We _did_ say that, kiddo." Vector said to his youngest daughter. Cherry's eyes widen again and her jaw dropped a little in shock on hear her father's words.

"Uhhhh.." Cherry said since she didn't have any words.

"Well, not only is Zooey going to live with us, since we don't have any extra rooms left, she'll be sleeping in _your_ room, Cherry." Vanilla said and that made Cherry let out a gasp.

"What?! Staying in MY room?! Wait! Don't me, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara have a say in this?!" Cherry asked with a shock voice.

Vector and Vanilla shook their heads at Cherry's suggestion.

"No!" They both said and that made Cherry groaned in defeat.

"Well, we better get going! Good luck on babysitting Zooey, Cherry!" Perci said as her, Terri, Toby and Jack left Cherry's home and after they left, the rest of the Heroes were leaving.

Koda, one of Cherry's older cousins, looked at Cherry and gave her a smile as he held his baby sister, Hailey, who was asleep.

"Don't worry about Zooey, Cherry. Think of her as... A little sister. You always _did_ want a little sister." Koda said as he left the house.

Cherry sighed and looked at Zooey, who gave her a nervous smile and she sighed again.

* * *

Later that night, Cherry was putting her pajamas and was getting ready for bed. Then, she heard a knock on her door and she knew who it was and sighed as she looked at the door.

"Come in, Zooey!" Cherry said and the door opened up and Zooey came in, holding her suitcase and she was being followed by Guili and Burst. Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara were already on the bed. Cherry walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

Zooey placed her suitcase on Cherry's bed and opened it up, revealing her clothes, pajamas, toothbrush, toothpaste.

Cherry came out of the bathroom, after she brushed her teeth and saw Zooey in her light blue night t-shirt with a flowers on it, light blue shorts and light blue night slippers on. She even saw her suitcase on her bed and shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no! No! Your stuff off my bed!" Cherry said as she grabbed Zooey's suitcase and dropped it on her floor.

"What you do that for?" Zooey asked Cherry with a confused look.

"I don't want you or your stuff on MY bed! There's a sleeping bag in my closet you can use!" Cherry said as she pointed towards her closet. Zooey looked at it and walked over to it and she opened the doors.

On the floor, there was a purple sleeping bag rolled up. Zooey grabbed it and closed the doors. She placed it on the floor, next to Cherry's bed and in rolled it. She slide inside the bag and layed down.

Cherry saw this and sighed in frustration and walked out of her room and walked downstairs and walked over to a couch and grabbed a pillow from it and walked back up the stairs and into her room.

She threw the pillow at Zooey, which hit her on the face, but not hard enough to hurt her.

"There! Now, don't even think about bugging me at all for the rest of the night!" Cherry said as she climbed her bed and lied down on it and pulled her covers over her and fell asleep.

Zooey put the pillow down and layed her head on it.

Guili and Burst walked over and joined Zooey. Guilly layed his head on Zooey's stomach as he layed down on her right side and Burst crawled into the sleeping on her left side and poked his head out and layed his head on his paws.

Zooey smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her, like a kid holding their stuffed toy.

Guilly yawned and his eyes closed.

"*Sighs happily* Night, Zooeymon." Guilly said as he fell asleep and was snoring lightly. Zooey smiled and petted Guili's long snout gently.

She looked up at Cherry, hoping she was still awake.

"Umm... Cherry?" Zooey asked with a quiet voice. All Cherry did was growl in her sleep.

"Umm... A-Are you still mad at me?" Zooey asked with a worried voice. Cherry opened her eyes and and looked down at Zooey, who gave her sad, puppy dog eyes.

Cherry rolled her and turned around the other way to show Zooey her back side. Zooey sighed at this and turned her back to Cherry with Burst in her arms still and fell asleep.

Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara saw this and gave each other a worried look on their friend's behavior towards Zooey and her friends. They fell asleep, too.

* * *

The next morning, Cherry opened her eyes and she sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out as she let a yawn out the same time.

She saw her friends were still sleeping and she looked to her right and saw that Zooey, Guilly, and Burst weren't there, not even the sleeping bag and pillow were there either, guessing that their back in the same places as they were yesterday.

A few minutes later, Cherry walked out of her room in her normal clothes after she brushed her teeth, wash her hands and face.

She walked downstairs, holding Flara in one of her arms and holding on to the rail with the other and she was being followed by Vick, Louis and Bella. When they made it down, they walked into the kitchen and Cherry's eyes widen at what she saw.

She saw Zooey setting up the table with Argyle and Rector while Vanilla was cooking breakfast for them. Cherry sighed a little in disappointment. She was hoping that Zooey and her 2 friends were already out of their house.

Zooey noticed Cherry and her 4 friends and smiled at them and waving at them.

"Morning, Cherry, Vick, Louis, Bella, and Flara!" Zooey greeted them.

"Morning, Zooey!" Vick, Louis, and Bella said.

"Fen!" Flara greeted Zooey back. All Cherry did was was snort a little in frustration. Vanilla heard this and sighed softly, so no one can hear her.

After awhile, Zooey, Guilly and Burst got finished eating their breakfast.

"Mommy, may we go out to the village for a little while?" Zooey asked politely.

Vanilla smiled and nodded and she looked over at Cherry and cleared her throat to get Cherry's attention. Cherry looked at her mom as she gulped down her breakfast.

"Hmm? What?" Cherry asked her mother as she drank some of her orange juice.

"I was wondering if you and your 4 friends could go with Zooey and her 2 friends to the village and keep an eye on them, sweetheart?" Vanilla asked her daughter.

Cherry spit her drink out from her mother's request. "What?! Why should I do it? Why don't Argyle and Rector do it?" Cherry asked as she pointed to her 2 older brothers.

"Because, I'm going with Laura-su to do some archery practice." Argyle responded.

"And I'm going to help dad out on solving a case today!" Rector said and Vector nodded to Rector's response.

"Then, how about you, mom? Why aren't you going with her?" Cherry asked her mother.

"Well, I'll be working with your older sister and Amy at my bakery today, sweetie. Besides, you have nothing to do today. So, _you_ can take her. It'll be for a little while, Cherry." Vanilla responded as she pointed out to her.

Cherry groaned in deafeat.

"Do I even have a choice?" Cherry asked with a sad smile. Vanilla smiled at her and shook her head.

* * *

After a few minutes, Zooey was outside the door with Vick, Guilly, Burst, Louis, Bella and Flara.

Cherry walked out the house and they waved at Vanilla and Vector as they walked off to the village.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Zooey yelled which caused Cherry's eyes to widen in shock from what she called _her_ parents.

They made it to the entrance of the village center, and saw the villagers were doing their own things, as usual.

Cherry scan the village and found no trace of her friends, Perci, her Digimon, Toby or Jack. She, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara walked into the village and stopped after 5 feet when she noticed that Zooey, Guilly and Burst weren't following them in.

She turned around and saw the 3 friends were still standing in the entry way.

Cherry gave her a confused look and walked back over to her.

"Yo! What's up with you? Why'd you stop?" Cherry asked Zooey. Zooey smiled a little and raised her hand out to Cherry.

"Can I hold your hand while we walk through the village please?" Zooey asked Cherry politely. Cherry's eyes widen and a little bit of blush form on her cheeks from Zooey's request.

"Uhhhh..." All Cherry could say and she looked in front of her and saw the villagers doing their own stuff still and looked back at her 4 friends for any help.

All they did was smile and shrugged their shoulders in response. Cherry gave them a stern look and looked back at Zooey and rolled her eyes and groaned again.

"*Sighs* Alright, Zooey. I guess I can... Hold your hand." Cherry said as she walked over to her and grabbed her hand, which made Zooey happy and they began walking in the village.

The villagers stopped at what they were doing and looked over at Cherry's group and they began whispering things to each other about something.

Cherry blushed a little from all the whispering and attention they were getting from the villagers. They kept walking until they made it to Meh Burger for a lunch break.

"You all sit here, while me and Vick order our lunch, kay?" Cherry said to Zooey, Guili, Burst, Louis, Bella and Flara. The 6 friends smiled and nodded in agreement.

Cherry and Vick walked over to the counter and Dave saw them coming. Once Cherry and Vick got there, Cherry was looking back at Zooey, Guili and Burst and looked at the food menu and tried to figure out what they would like.

"Vick, why don't you go and ask Zooey and her group want, while I order our food?" Cherry suggested. Vick nodded and ran back to the table.

Cherry giggled a little and looked at back.

"We'll get 5 of the usual for me, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara, please." Cherry said for their order to Dave, who just gave her a smirk and he went to making their food. She gave him a confused look.

"Why are you making that look for?" Cherry asked the Nutria.

"I was just thinking about your older sister and how wonderful she is.

*Sighs dreamily*" Dave responded with a sighs. Cherry just held back her laugh from Dave's response.

"Dude! You _really_ need to get _your_ head out of the clouds! My sister is married to Tails and she's a mother to 3 kids already! Plus, no offense, you're really... Not... Her type of guy." Cherry said to him.

Dave sighed in disappointment.

"I know that." Dave said as he was still making their food. Vick came running back to Cherry.

"Zooey said they don't mind having the Meh Burgers." Vick said to her.

Cherry nodded and looked back at Dave.

"We'll also have 3 extra Meh Burgers, and 8 Root Beer Sodas too, please, Dave. That's all." Cherry said to him and she payed for their meal, too.

Cherry and Vick walked back over to their table and sat down at it. Then, someone came up behind Cherry and tapped her on the shoulder, which caused her to turn her head around.

She saw her older sister, Cream, with her daughter, Berry and her Gabumon, Gabu, her best friend, Amy and her daughter, Emily with Pala Palmon.

"Afternoon, Cherry. I see you're taking Zooey out to eat here." Cream greeted her with a gentle smile.

Cherry rolled her eyes a little at Cream's words.

"Yeah. Mom suggested me to take her and her 2 little friends for a walk to the village for a little while. I was getting hungry, so I brought us here." Cherry responded with a stern voice.

Cream looked at Zooey and the other 2 and looked back at Cherry. She giggled at this.

"Cherry just give her some time, alright?" Cream asked and Cherry groaned, but nodded.

"Oh, alright! I'll try." Cherry responded and Cream just smiled and gave her little sister a hug and then, her, Berry, Gabu, Amy, Emily and Pala left Meh Burger.

Cherry sat back down and thought about what Cream told her. She looked at Zooey and her 2 best friends and gave them a small smile.

*Maybe they won't so bad _after_ all.* Cherry thought to herself.

* * *

Later on after they left Meh Burger, Zooey was gathering some food and ingredients for Vanilla to make dinner with. Then, Guilly sniffed the air and he began to make a low growling noise.

Cherry, Zooey, Vick, Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara heard and they gave him a worried look.

"What's wrong, Guilly?" Zooey asked the Guilmon as she walked over to him.

Guilly looked at the sky for another minute, then he looked back Zooey.

"GET DOWN!" Guilly yelled as he ran and pushed Zooey to the ground to avoid being hit by a laser shot from the sky. Cherry gasped and ran to Zooey and Guilly.

"Are you both alright?" Cherry asked as she was examining them for any injuries.

"I... I think so. But, what was that, Cherry?" Zooey asked as Cherry helped her up.

"Look! It's a few of Eggman's bee-bots!" Louis pointed out and the other 7 friends looked up and they indeed saw Eggman's wasp-bots flying towards them. They shot some more lasers at the ground and the villagers began running away.

"We better stop this, guys! Louis use Aura Sphere! Bella use Shadow Ball! Flara use your Ember!" Cherry ordered her 3 Pokémon friends.

They all nodded and did what Cherry told them.

"AURA SPHERE!" Louis yelled and his move hit one of the bots.

"SHADOW BALL!" Bella also yelled as her move hit 2 more of the robots.

"FENNEKIN!" Flara released her Ember attack on 5 more of them, but more kept coming and crab-bots came along with them too.

They all surrounded the 8 friends and left no room for them to escape.

"W-We're trapped!" Zooey said as she hid behind Cherry.

"Hohoho! Well, if it ain't everyone's favorite rabbit's little sister!" Eggman greeted them in his Eggmobile.

Cherry just gave a growlt to Eggman, which startled Zooey.

"What do you want now, Egghead?" Cherry asked with an angry voice.

"Just trying to destroy you and your friends and I see you have 3 more, too! Doesn't matter now. Robots, DESTROY THEM!" Eggman ordered the robots and they were all coming closer to them. Guilly just growled at them and he opened his mouth and a red light as forming.

"PYRO SPHERE!" He yelled and cleared a path through the robots and all 8 of them got out.

"Well, you managed to get out of that mess, no matter. I'll just get you, my way!" Eggman said as he pressed a button on his Eggmobile. It shot out a blue laser from it and at the kids, but they dodged it and they ran off.

He shot the laser again but this time, it hit under Cherry's foot and caused her to fly forward and landed on her stomach.

"Nnngg! Ow! Cheap move, Eggface!" Cherry exclaimed as she sat up and held her right knee. Eggman laughed at this. Zooey and the others ran to Cherry.

"Hey! You alright, Cherry?!" Zooey asked as she examine Cherry's scraped knee.

"Yeah. It's just a scrape. No biggie-! NNNGG!" Cherry responded as she tried to get back up, but she sat back down as she winced from her hurt knee.

"Oh, boy! I can't get up!" Cherry said as she kept holding her injured knee.

"That's definitely a big problem! Don't worry, man! One of us will carry you!" Vick said.

"I'll do it!" A familiar voice said. The group gasped as they saw a familiar 9 year old red echidna. He was a an exact smaller version of his father, Knuckles, except he wore a light blue shirt with a green emerald on it.

"Kix! What are you doing here?" Cherry asked her old friend.

"Me, dad and Laura-su saw an explosion from our house and figured it was Eggman. So, we came to help out." Kix responded and explained everything. Then, the rest of the Heroes came.

"Cool! You guys know when to pick a good time to come in." Cherry said with a giggle.

"Yeah. But it looks like you can't get away with _that_ scraped knee." Koda said as he pointed out Cherry's injury.

Cherry nodded at this and Kix picked her up and carried her away from the battle with Zooey, Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara following them.

He placed her on a near by bench and went back and join the others in battle while Zooey and the other 6 friends stay with Cherry. Cherry groaned as she saw the battle going on.

"Man! If it weren't for Eggman's cheap move, I would've turn those over grown trash buckets into tin cans!" Cherry said with a growl as she tried to get back up, but Zooey grabbed her quickly and gently push her back down to her seat.

"You can't, Cherry! Not with your injure knee." Zooey said with a concern voice.

Cherry just gave her a glare, which caused Zooey to cringe a little bit from it. But, Cherry's look softened as she realized that Zooey was right and that Zooey was making sure that she was alright.

Cherry gave her a warm smile and hugged the young vixen.

"Man! I'm really sorry that I treated you so badly. It wasn't right and... I want to have you as my little sister, Zooey! So, can you please forgive me?" Cherry asked as she looked down at Zooey.

Zooey was shocked by this at first, but she smiled widely and nodded and return the hug to Cherry.

"Aww! Well ain't that touching!" Said an evil sarcastic voice that broke the girls embrace.

They looked up and Cherry and Guilly growled at the figure.

"Hahaha! While I have the blue rodent and the rest of your friends busy with my robot army, I'll finish y'all off!" Eggman said with an evil laugh.

Cherry struggled, but she got up and pulled Zooey behind her.

"Stay behind me, lil sis!" Cherry told Zooey. Eggman pressed a button on his bracelet and big robot came rolling and stopped in front of the group. "Now, destroy them!" Eggman commanded.

The robot lifted it's arm and was about ready to strike.

"Cherry?!" Zooey asked with tears running down her face. Something was glowing in her short pocket.

"Just stay behind me, Zooey!" Cherry said as she embraced herself for the robot's attack.

The robot's hand came down towards them.

"Nnngg! CHERRITHAAA!" Zooey yelled. "No!" Guilly yelled and he ran towards them and he began glowing.

* * *

 **(DIGIMON THEME SONG)**

A red color Digivice appeared and spelled "DIGIVOLUTION" on it and lot of data around it. Guilly appeared in the middle of it.

" **GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO...** "

Then his skin dissolve and an egg shape cocoon formed around him and new skin appeared on him. He turned into a bigger dinosaur with white mohawk hair on him, more black patterns on his body, and 2 horns on his head.

" **GROWLMON!** "

* * *

Guilly grabbed the robot's hand and kept it from crushing Cherry and the others. After the Heroes finished off the rest of the robots, Sticks was the first to noticed Guilly's new form.

"Hey! Look at that!" She yelled and got the others attention and they gasped at what they saw. Meanwhile, Cherry and the others still had their eyes closed, but she opened her eyes and looked up and gasp at what she saw.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelled and Zooey and the other 5 opened their eyes and gasp as well.

"Who's that?!" Vick asked with awe. Cherry pulled out her Digivice and the creature appeared on it.

"Hmm... Growlmon. A Champion level Digimon and Guilmon's next Digivolution. His moves are Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash." Cherry read the description.

"So... Th-That thing... Is Guilly?" Zooey asked with a scared voice.

"I guess so. Go get èm, Guilly!" Cherry cheered for him. Guilly looked back at them and smiled at them. He shoved the robot back real hard.

"PYRO BLASTER!" Guilly yelled as he shot a blazing flame from his mouth and hit the robot and destroy it.

"NO!" Eggman yelled and everyone cheered at this. Guilly smiled at his victory and de-digivolve back to Guilmon.

"Well! I'm out of here!" Eggman said as he left the scene and back to his lair. The Heroes ran to Cherry and the others.

"Wasn't I great out there, Zooeymon? Huh? Wasn't I?! Huh, huh?" Guilly asked his partner as he wagged his tail happily.

Zooey smiled and ran to him and hugged his face.

"Yes, Guilly! You were amazing!" She responded.

"Well, you were too, Zooey. I mean staying by my side and all." Cherry said as she had one arm wrapped around Ray and the other wrapped around Hannah and had her knee up.

Zooey just smiled at her.

* * *

Later, Vanilla wrapped a bandage around Cherry's knee and she smiled at her.

"Me and your father are very proud of you, Cherritha! You stayed and protected Zooey, like a real big sister should." Vanilla said with a smile on her face and finish wrapping Cherry's injured knee.

Cherry smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thanks, mom!" Cherry responded. They both walked outside and saw everyone setting up for a concert. Cherry and Vanilla walked up on the stage. Everyone had their medallions out and touched them, which brought out their _actual_ instruments.

Cherry's we a microphone while everyone else's was an instrument. Zooey received hers which was a tambourine. All the villagers finished coming and sitting down. Sonic came up to the stage's microphone and began speaking in it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls! It's my honor and great privilege to present our band "The Sonic Heroes" with our newest member or should I say, members, Zooey, Guilly and Burst! They helped us defeat Eggman and his robots! So, we _all_ want to do a performance for you all tonight!" Sonic announced, then, he looked at everyone else and grabbed his 2 arm guitar.

"Ready?" He asked and the others nodded.

"Alright! A 1... 2... 3!" Sonic counted.

(We are family from Ice Age 4):

 **The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

 **Cherry** **:**

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed

 **Vanilla :**

They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

 **Girls:**

We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are are are are (We are are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family

 **Emily:**

So what?  
We don't look, we don't act  
We don't walk, we don't talk  
Like you do

 **Amy:**

So what?  
If we hang just a hang and no shame  
We both do what we want to

 **Laura-Su:**

Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care  
Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

 **The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

 **Zooey:**

Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange

 **Hannah:**  
But really they make us stronger

 **Zooey:**  
And no one would replace not a thing  
Mother or father  
Cause we…

 **Sonic:**

Cause we come from everywhere

 **Reggie:**

Searching for ones to care

 **Cherry:**

Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home

 **The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be

 **Berry:**

So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me  
We got every kind of lover  
We're so lucky indeed

 **Cream:**

They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family

 **The Sonic Heroes (all of them):**

(Family)  
(We are, we are)

We are, we are

 **Cherry and Zooey:**

family

The villagers got up and clapped for the Heroes. Cherry and Zooey hugged each other and looked around the crowd.

*Maybe having a little sister won't be so bad _after_ all.* Cherry thought to herself.

* * *

AN: This is the first episode of my Sonic Boom. The first 2 episodes will be a little (actually more because I not exactly sure how they would do with the kids and all. So, please forgive me!) different.

But, from episode 3 on up, I'll try to make them as close to the episodes as possible, but there will be a few twists in them and there maybe a few extra episodes in between, so, there will more than 52, of course it will continue on after season 2 starts as well.

Plus, I changed a few things about the characters, like Perci. Instead of having sisters, she has 3 older brothers. The other 2 will be mention later on in the series. I made her and Zooey the same ages as the kids, for their friendship.

Plus, Cherry has 3 secret admirers or lovers. Kix, Reggie (who only shows it by teasing her), and Blitz, who she feels the same about. About Kix and Laura-su, they are twins , but Laura-su is the older twin and Kix was born 2 minutes after her.

Their mother, Julie-Su left them both in their father, Knuckles' care after she was summoned. But, sadly she didn't want to come back, so Knuckles is caring for them, even though he doesn't understand most of the stuff and acts a bit silly most of the time, but both kids love him and wouldn't want him any different.

That's why Cherry loves to hang out most of the time. I decided to keep their personalities the same, at least Knuckle, Sticks, and Sonic.

It'll be basically be a Sonic Boom Generations, with my fan kids (other than Laura-su and Argyle, who belong to Archie).

Also, I know not all people like Sonic Boom. So, if you don't like the show or story, please don't read or review. If you do like both the series and the story, please leave an appropriate review. THANK YOU!

Update 6/12/17: Sorry for the late update. But I decided to make some chapters differently from the series. I couldn't figure out how the children would fit, so I making something else for replacement instead.


	2. Rena the baby Renamon?

It's been a few weeks since Zooey joined the Heroes. Her and her new older sister, Cherry were walking home from their walk with their friends; Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara.

Cherry's ears perked to a loud faint sound in the distance and looked up and noticed how dark the sky looked with the dark clouds.

"Umm... Zooey? How about you and the others go ahead and get there first? I'll catch up in a little bit." Cherry said with a smile on her face. Zooey smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, Cherry! We'll tell mommy to make dinner and save some for you. If, Guilly doesn't eat it all first." Zooey responded with a giggle and her, Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella, and Flara ran ahead of Cherry.

Cherry saw them ran until they were out of sight and she chuckled to herself, then, she continued walking. After a few minutes, Cherry heard a small cry that only lasted for 2 whole seconds.

She walked a few more feet and then she heard the same crying. She turned around and saw a bush and walked over to it and pushed them aside. She heard some cooing and saw what the crying and cooing noise was.

"Whoa." Cherry whispered as she saw what it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zooey, Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara were setting up the dinner table while Vanilla was making them dinner.

They heard the door opened and saw Cherry running into the living room and she sat down on the couch and she was holding something in her purple jacket.

Zooey and their 6 friends walked over to Cherry, to see what was inside her jacket.

"Hey, Cherry! What's that? More sweet breads? Oh, I hope it has peanut butter filling in them!" Guilly said as he sniffed her jacket and then, he started to growl.

Cherry and the others gasp at his strange behavior.

"What is it, boy?" Zooey asked the dinosaur Digimon.

Guilly kept growling at Cherry's jacket.

"Hmm. He usually acts like this, if there's a Digimon around. So, is there a Digimon in your jacket?" Burst asked curiously.

Cherry shrugged her shoulders and got up, turned around, opened her jacket and grabbed something. She turned her head and looked at the others with a stern look.

"I need y'all to be quiet. But, I found something on the way home a few minutes ago. It took me about a minute to calm her down though." Cherry explained with a whisper.

The 7 friends gave the 8 year old rabbit a confused look. Cherry smiled and snickered at their expressions and she turned back around and this time, she held something in her arms.

The 7 friends gasp at what they saw. Vanilla came into the living room in time and she saw what the kids were looking at something.

"Umm... What are you kids looking at?" Vanilla asked curiously.

She looked over and a gentle smile came over her face at what she saw. She saw Cherry holding, what appears to be a golden vixen in her hands. But this was no Mobian vixen she has never seen before.

She has fur sticking out of her shoulders, a white furry chest, two purple sleeves with yin and yang symbols on them, 3 fingers instead of 5, which have claws on each of them and she had them curled up into fists.

Swirling symbols on her knees which the swirls are purple as well, long, white, 3 toed legs, 2 small, purple W streaks under her eyes and a long white-tiped tail.

She was sound asleep in Cherry's arms.

"Wow! So this creature was the one Guilly was growling at? Then that means... She's a Digimon!" Burst said with a wide smile.

"But how on Mobius did she get here and what Digimon is she?" Bella asked with a curious look as she sniffed the sleeping Digimon.

"Hmm. Zooey, get my Digivice. It's on the coffee table behind you, please." Cherry said and Zooey nodded and turned around and grabbed Cherry's purple Digivice and handed it to her.

Cherry held the sleeping Digimon in one hand and she held her Digivice in the other. She turned it on and the Digivice scan the vixen and an image of the Digimon appeared on Cherry's Digivice.

"Renamon. A loyal, yet strong Digimon. Her popular move is Diamond Storm." Cherry read the description to the others. Zooey and Vanilla gasp at this while Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara awed at this new creature.

Renamon moved a little and she began to open her eyes slowly. She looked up, but her vision was a little blurry, then it cleared up and reveal Cherry, who was smiling down at her.

"Hello, Renamon! I'm Cherritha Chaotix! But you can call me Cherry!" Cherry introduce herself to Renamon. Renamon just cooed as she tilt her head a little and blinked her beautiful icy blue eyes at Cherry with a curious look.

"She's so cute!" Zooey exclaimed.

"And she's small, too." Guilly said as he walked over to Renamon and sniffed her out, which caused the little kit to giggle from it.

"Where'd did you find her exactly, Cherry?" Louis asked as he jumped on to the couch's arm rest and sat down on it.

"Well, on our way home, I heard some crying and cooing noises. So, when I looked through the bushes, I found her laying on the ground sleeping. She must've had a nightmare, that's why she was making those noises." Cherry responded with a gentle smile as she looked at Renamon.

"Aba!" Renamon said with a smile.

"Oh! Looks like she can't talk yet. So that means she's a baby Digimon." Vanilla said as she saw the cute fox Digimon.

Then, they all heard the front door open and they turned their heads and saw Vector, Rector and Argyle coming in, with their jackets over their heads and they were dripping and Vector closed the door.

They hung their jackets up on the coat rack and walked into the living, seeing the girls with their Pokémon and Digimon friends and they even saw Cherry holding Renamon in her arms, giving the boys a curious look.

"Well. Who's our new friend, Cherry?" Argyle asked his little sister.

"Daddy, Argyle, Rector. This is Rena the Renamon." Cherry introduce the Digimon.

"Rena? You already gave her nickname, even though she's not yours?" Vick asked Cherry. Cherry pretty much smiled and nodded.

"Pretty much!" Cherry responded.

* * *

After dinner and dessert, the group were in the big bathroom getting baths (it's nothing bad).

Cherry was in the bath tub with Zooey, and Vick, Guilly and the Pokémon friends were on the wet cold ground and giving Rena and each other a bath with the bucket of water and pouring on each other and they were in fits of giggles.

After 4 minutes, Zooey was the first to get out and she grabbed a towel for her and Cherry. Cherry got out and grabbed the towel from Zooey and they both wrapped them around their waist. Once they were done drying themselves off, they dried their 7 friends off.

Then, they walked to there room and Cherry and Zooey put on their sleeping clothes.

Cherry got into her bed and Zooey got into her sleeping bag. The 7 friends walked into the room and Louis closed the door and they walked over to their friends.

Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara jumped onto Cherry's bed and all 4 of them fell walked into Zooey's sleeping bag and fell asleep with Zooey holding him close to her in her sleep Guilly layed down on the ground and he layed his head on Zooey's side and fell asleep.

Rena looked at the others with curious eyes and walked to Cherry's bed and jumped up on it and she crawled over to Cherry. The baby Renamon put her paws on Cherry's arm and shook it a little bit, making worried baby noises.

She stopped when Cherry didn't wake up from her. So, she sat on the bed and tears formed in Rena's eyes and she began to whimper.

Then, she began to cry a little bit, waking everyone in the room, up.

"Mmm? Is it time to eat?" Guilly asked as he sat up and opened his eyes halfway.

"*Sighs* No, Guilly. Rena's just crying, that's all." Vick responded as he sat up.

Cherry sat up as well and picked up the crying Renamon and cradled her and sung her a lullaby. Rena stopped crying and looked up at Cherry with tears in her eyes still and sniffed.

"Aba?" Rena asked as she looked at Cherry. Cherry smiled and placed Rena right next to her. She placed her index finger near Rena's mouth and the young Digimon gurgled and cooed as she grabbed Cherry's finger with her paws and placed it in her mouth and began sucking on it.

Cherry lied down on her side and just watched Rena sucking her finger.

Rena's eyes were closing slowly as she kept sucking on Cherry's finger as she let one of her paws slide down and landed on the bed. Her eyes finally closed and she stopped sucking on Cherry's finger, but it was still in her mouth.

Cherry chuckled a little and slowly, pulled her finger out of Rena's mouth without waking her up.

Zooey just giggled at this.

"Boy! She's really cute when she's sleeping!" Zooey whispered to Cherry and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She's... Something else. I hope mom and dad can let us keep her. After all, she is a baby Digimon." Cherry whispered back as she gently stroke Rena's cheek with the back of her hand.

This caused Rena to turn over and wrapped her arms and legs around Cherry's hand and arm and even wrapped her tail in her sleep. Cherry and Zooey giggled at this and they all fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning at the Chaotix family house,

"Guilly! Hold still for a few more minutes, please." Zooey said as she strapped a pink baby harness on her Digimon partner.

Cherry walked into the room with Rena in her arms.

"Ummm... What is Guilly wearing and why?" Cherry asked with a confused look.

"A baby harness! So, when we take Rena out, she'll be in the harness to stay safe and we can keep her out of trouble." Zooey responded with a smile. All Guilly did was groan in embarrassment.

Cherry just gave them a nervous smile and chuckle.

"Umm... Zooey? I don't think the baby harness is really _that_ necessary for Rena and Guilly doesn't seem to like it very much." Cherry said as she studied Guilly's expression.

Vick and Louis, and Burst came running into the room chasing one another and laughing while Bella and Flara was walking in as well.

All 5 friends stopped and saw Guilly wearing the baby harness. Vick, Louis and Burst bursted out laughing at Guilly. Cherry just rolled her eyes and walked over to their room and placed Rena on the floor.

She walked over to the closest and grabbed a pink onsie, a diaper, baby powder and a pink ribbon. She powered Rena and placed the diaper on her and made sure her tail stook through the diaper.

Then she put the pink onsie on her and made sure her tail stook through the onsie like she did while putting on her diaper. Finally, she placed the ribbon on Rena's right ear.

Cherry just smiled at her and picked her up and walked back to the room and she placed her in the baby harness.

"Oohh! Cherrymon! I don't think I can handle Rena being up against my belly like this." Guilly whined.

Cherry just chuckled at this.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cherry, Zooey, Vick, Guilly with Rena in the baby harness, Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara walked outside and headed towards the village center. Rena just looked around the unfamiliar area with curious eyes.

When the kids walked into the village, they saw their friends Perci, Terri, who was on Perci's shoulder, Jack, and Toby waiting by a tree.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Cherry asked she and her 8 friends ran up to their 4 friends.

"Nothing much. Just waiting on you guys." Perci responded with a smile and Terri spotted Rena in the baby harness.

"Oh. Hey, Guilly. Who's the baby in the harness you're wearing?" Terri asked as he jumped off of Perci's shoulder and ran up to the Guilmon and looked at Rena and sniffed at her and gasp a little.

"Hey! You're a baby Digimon! No wonder I smelled an familiar scent." Terri exclaimed. Perci, Jack and Toby looked at Rena with awe looks on their faces.

"Whoa! Where'd she come from? And where did you find her?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"I found her on my way home yesterday! Her name's Rena. Rena the baby Renamon!" Cherry responded.

Rena just giggled and babbled to them. They all just giggled, but then, Louis and Guilly felt something and they ran away from the kids with Rena still in the harness.

"Whoa! Guilly! Louis! Where are you going, buds?!" Vick asked as he and the others ran after them. After a few miles, they both stopped dead and they both were growling.

Rena was all kinds of confused on what was happening or what was going on. Guilly pulled her out of the harness and placed her behind him, so he can protect her and he got into his fighting pose and Louis got into a fighting pose as well.

The other kids finally caught up to the 3 friends and they gasp at what they saw.

The saw Reggie, Shadow and Rouge's eldest son.

"Reggie!" Cherry said as she growled at the black and red hedgehog.

"Who were you expecting, kids? Your mommies?" Reggie asked with his sour voice.

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Reggenaold." Cherry said with a sarcastic voice.

"I don't think me, Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella, Flara don't have a mommy. Wait! Actually, Cherry's our mommy for right now!" Zooey said with a smile which, caused the others gave her a confused look.

Cherry just groaned and placed her hand on her face.

"Aww geez, Zo! Don't call me that!" Cherry said with a blush forming on her face. Rena gave Cherry a curious look.

"Mo-Mommwy?" Rena asked herself.

Reggie just chuckled at this whole thing.

"Why not, Cherry Pie? You make a better mother than a Digi Destine and a Pokémon trainer the way you baby them all. Not to mention a good temporary mother for Zooey as well." Reggie said and pulled out his Pokéball and threw it.

Out came his Machoke, Chops.

"*Sighs* Oh, c'mon, Reggie! Not this again!" Cherry said with a frustrated voice.

"C'mon! A quick battle! Me versus you, Cherry Pie!" Reggie said with a big smile on his face.

"Alright! I choose you, Louis!" Cherry shouted as she pointed at Reggie and Chops.

"Alright! Some Pokémon battling action!" Louis yelled as he jumped in front of Cherry.

"Alright! I'll go first this time! Chops use Focus Punch!" Reggie ordered his Machop.

"FOCUS PUNCH!" Chops yelled as he ran towards Louis with his fist glowing white. "Quickly, Louis! Dodge it and use Aura Sphere!" Cherry commanded.

"Hup! AURA SPHERE!" Louis yelled after he dodged Chops' attack and used his, which caused a direct hit to Chops and made him fly backwards.

He flipped backwards and landed on his feet without a single scratch on him. Cherry and Louis gasp at this and that caused Reggie to chuckle at their expressions.

"What? You honestly think that Chops will be knocked out right away from your puny Aura Sphere attack? Ha! I don't think so, kiddo!" Reggie said as he waved his finger at them.

Cherry and Louis were getting nervous about this battle now.

"Our turn again! Chops use Sesmic Toss!" Reggie commanded.

Chops ran at Louis and grabbed him and held him in a tight embrace and Chops jumped 20 feet into the air and he rolled around in mid air for 5 seconds and he threw Louis to the ground, which caused a big impact to it.

The dust cleared and showed Chops still standing in front of Reggie and Louis was lying on the ground in front of Cherry. He struggled to get up and managed to succeed. Rena just starred at the Riolu with a worried and concern look.

"Louis! Can you still fight?" Cherry asked her injured Riolu friend. Louis looked back at Cherry and nodded.

"Yep! GRR!" Louis said as he winced in pain.

"Heheh! Looks like it's almost over! Chops? Finish that blue dog off!" Reggie ordered Chops and he nodded to his trainer's command and walked over to Louis. He looked up at the Machop and winced in more pain.

"Battle's over, kid!" Chops said as he lifted his fist into the air and was beginning to turn white.

"Aahh! Louis! Get out of there now!" Cherry yelled at her Pokémon. Then, a yellow blur ran by Cherry and she gasped at what it was.

"Rena! What on Mobius are you doing?!" Cherry yelled as she saw Rena running and she jumped in to the air and she hugged herself and started to glow a little bit.

"DWIAMWOND STWORM!" Rena yelled and she released a rain of frozen diamonds and it it hit Chops straight on.

"Chops?!" Reggie asked as he saw his Pokémon standing up for a minute, then he fell back and reveal that his eyes were in swirls. Indicating, that he had fainted.

"Whaaattt?! How?! That's... That's impossible!" Reggie exclaimed. Rena landed on her legs and then, she fell back on her butt and gurgled and cooed as innocent as possible. As if nothing had just happened.

Cherry gasped at Rena and looked back at Reggie's fainted Machop.

"Rena? H-How did you...?" Cherry couldn't find anymore words to say for this whole thing.

"Mwommwy!" Cherry gasped again as she looked down at Rena when she heard her call her mommy.

Rena got up and toddle over to Cherry and wrapped her arms and legs and tail around Cherry's leg and giggled.

Reggie return Chops back in his Pokéball.

"Well, it looks like you got lucky this time, Cherry Pie! But next time, if that little fox of yours interferes, I'll take her down myself!" Reggie threatened Cherry and he skated off.

Cherry and Louis sighed in relief as the others clapped for their victory, even though Rena interfed with the battle.

Cherry picked Rena up and cradled him her arms. Rena yawned and fell asleep in Cherry's arms and held her long tail in her sleep.

"That was amazing, Cherry! You _actually_ beated Reggie and Chops!" Stratford said excitedly.

Cherry gave them a worried look.

"Yeah, but you mean with Rena's interference?" Cherry asked as she looked down at the tiny Digimon.

"Well, you ought to be glad she did that, Cher! Louis almost got creamed out there if it weren't for Rena." Perci responded. Cherry looked at them and signed at this.

* * *

Later on, Cherry and the others walked inside their house and they were greeted by all the SH.

Emily was the first to notice them and Rena, who was still sleeping in Cherry's arms.

"Aaawww! She _really_ is cute! Mrs. Vanilla explained to us about y'alls new Digimon friend." Emily explained.

"Plus, Reggie explained how she interfered with y'alls battle." Kix explained which caused Cherry to sigh in disappointment.

Vanilla noticed this and gave her a worried look of concern.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You don't seem like yourself." Vanilla asked.

"It's just... I thought we weren't going to make it out of this one. But Rena for some reason, ran and she used her Diamond Storm move and just like this *snaps*, Chops fainted. But we _only_ won by interference." Cherry explained the whole thing to the others.

Reggie just snorted at this, which got the others attention and most of them rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Emily looked at Rena and smiled at the little sleeping Digimon.

"Hey, can I hold her, Cherry please?" Emily asked politely. Cherry smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Emma! Be careful though." Cherry responded as she handed Rena to Emily.

Emily held Rena in her arms and just cradled her. But, Rena was getting fussy and fidgeting and she began whimpering and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Whaahh! Mwommwy! Whaaaahhhh!" Rena cried, which made the others gasp at what they just heard.

"Mommy? Who is she talking or calling mommy to?" Runt asked with a weird look.

Rena stopped crying and looked at Cherry with tears in her eyes and she was reaching out to her and began crying again.

"Mwommwy! Whaaaahhhh!" Rena cried again as she was reaching out to Cherry.

Cherry got up from her seat and walked over to Emily and grabbed Rena from her and held her against her chest. Rena was still crying, not knowing that Cherry was holding her now.

Cherry gently patted Rena's back and hummed a little song for her. Rena finally calmed down after hearing Cherry's sweet and beautiful singing voice. Rena looked up at Cherry and smiled and tail wagged back and forth.

She layed her head on Cherry's shoulder and closed her eyes andlet out a soft snoring sound. Cherry's eyes widen at this surprising thing. Vanilla and Cream looked at each other with smiles on their faces and giggled.

"What's so funny, you 2?" Cherry asked her mother and her big sister.

"I got a feeling someone thinks you're her mama, wow!" Cream said in a sing song voice.

"Huh?" Cherry asked with a confused look.

"Your sister's right, sweetie. Since Rena was still asleep when you found and brought her here, she woke up and the first person or Mobian she saw, was you." Vanilla explained.

"So... I still don't get it, mom. What does that got to do with me, though?" Cherry asked her mother.

"Most of the time, whoever a baby first sees after opening their eyes for the first time, _is_ the baby's mother. Stating, Rena thinks you're mother, now. Since you were the first one she ever saw." Amy explained more clearly.

Cherry's eyes widen in shock as she looked at Rena.

"So, I'm a... A mom?" Cherry asked all speechless from this.

"Pretty much!" Koda responded with a giggle as he looked at his Agumon partner, Agu.

"You said it, boss!" Agu said with a smile. Kix (Laura-su's twin brother and Knuckles' son) and Blitz (Silver and Blaze's son) walked over to Cherry and Rena.

Blitz sat next to Cherry, while Kix leaned over the back of the chair gently and they both looked at the sleeping Renamon.

"So... Are planning on keeping her, Cher?" Kix asked the 8 year old rabbit. Cherry shrugged a little, but nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I am! I mean... She's got nowhere else to go or do, Kix." Cherry responded as she looked down at Rena and felt her head snuggling up to Cherry's neck and her paws clinging to her shirt on her right shoulder.

Vector and Vanilla smiled at one another and they were whispering something to each other. Then, they looked at Cherry.

"Cherry, sweetheart. Me and your father thought it would be best if you keep Rena with you and the others." Vanilla said and that made them all real happy to hear it.

While the Heroes were talking to each, a fly robot was watching and heard everything and it flew off.

* * *

Later on that night, Cherry and her friends were already in their room and got into their normal sleeping positions and spots.

"Alright, is everyone settled in their places?" Cherry asked everyone. The 8 friends nodded happily and Cherry nodded at Guilly.

Guilly smiled and ran and grabbed a book from the shelf and ran back to Cherry and handed her the book he got for them and he went back to his normal sleeping position and Cherry began reading the story.

* * *

For the past 2 days, Cherry and the other kids were trying to get Rena to talk some more. At the Chaotix family house,

"Alright, Rena. Let's try this again. Cherry! CH..ER..RY! CHERRY!" Cherry explained on how to say her name to Rena while sitting on the floor.

"Chwerrwy mwommwy?" Rena asked confusedly. Cherry sighed in annoyance.

"No, Rena! Just Cherry. Not mommy. Cherry!" Cherry repeated again.

"Chwerrwy? Mwommwy Chwerrwy!" Rena said happily and clapped her hands. Cherry groaned and fell right on her back.

Rena got up and toddled over to Cherry and climbed on her belly and sat on it. Then, the 2 friends heard a familiar snort. Cherry held Rena as she sat back up and growled at who she saw.

"What are you doing here, Reggie? Come for another battle again?" Cherry asked with an angry voice.

Reggie just smirked and raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey! Take it easy, Cherry Berry! I'm not here for another Pokémon battle, I'm just here to see what you been doing." Reggie responded. Cherry just gave him a low growl.

Reggie just chuckled and he saw Cherry holding Rena in her arms.

"Pfftt! Pathetic. You know, you're just wasting your time with teaching this kid something that she'll never learn." Reggie commented.

Cherry held Rena close to her and gave the hedgehog a glaring look and walked away from him.

She walked outside and headed to Sonic's family house. When she got there, she saw her family and friends hanging out with each other and the kids playing, too. Berry was the first to notice her aunt and Rena arriving.

"Auntie Cherry! Rena! Your both here!" Berry exclaimed as she ran towards Cherry.

"Oh, shoot! Rena get down!" Cherry said as she put Rena on the ground.

Berry ran and jumped in Cherry's arms and gave her a big hug. Cherry giggled and gave her niece a hug back. Berry's Digimon partner, Gabu the Gabumon came running up to them and greeted Cherry with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Gabu! What's new?" Cherry asked as she held her niece in her arms. Gabu just shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just the usual things and... Stuff." Gabu responded.

Cherry just smiled as she put Berry down and held her hand as they walked over to the others with Gabu picking Rena up and following Cherry and Berry. Cream and Vanilla noticed their daughters coming towards them and greeted them both with their gentle smiles.

Cherry noticed her mother was there and gave her a confused look.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing back from the Bakery Shop so early?" Cherry asked.

"Just the thought of closing early and spend sometime with you and the other children today. _If_ you don't mind, Cherry?" Vanilla responded.

Cherry giggled and nodded.

"Of _course_ you can, mom! We actually enjoy it when your off of work. Right, Rena?" Cherry asked Rena.

"Wes, Mwommwy Chwerrwy!" Rena responded with a big smile on her face. Cherry groaned again as she placed her hand on her face. The others just giggled at this.

"Still having trouble teaching her your name, Cherry Pie?" Blitz asked with a sly smile. Cherry just gave him a stern look.

"Now don't you go and start teasing me too, Blitzle." Cherry said with an irritated groan.

Blitz just gave her a concern look.

"Hey, hey! I was just kidding, Cher! I really didn't mean to make you upset!" Blitz said as he raised his hands in defense.

"Cherry? Is Reggie teasing you again?" Laura-su asked curiously.

Cherry sighed in annoyance and nodded.

"He's always does. Probably because he thinks he's the next "Ultimate Life Form" or something like that." Dash responded.

The others nodded in agreement and giggled. Then, they gasped as they heard a rumbling and crashing sounds. They looked behind them and saw familiar bug-bots and a bigger robot and a very familiar arch enemy in a floating egg shape machine with 2 more robots in it.

"Hahaha! Well hello, Sonic!" The man said with an evil voice.

"Eggman!" The Heroes said at once and they all got into their fighting positions

"What do you want now, Egghead?" Sonic asked with a stern voice.

"Oh y'all know? The usual. Destroying you all and taking over the world. Plus, your new friend!" Eggman responded as pressed a button on his Eggmobile.

His Giant Robot responded to it and reached it's metal hand out and grabbed Rena and picked her up and held her in its metal grip.

Rena began crying from this sudden surprise. The Heroes gasped at this.

"RENA!" Cherry yelled for her Digimon.

"Mwommwy Chwerrwy! Mwe want welp!" Rena yelled at and reached out to Cherry.

Cherry looked at Rena with a worried look and pushed her bangs back and tried to think of a way to save her new friend.

"Don't worry, Cherry! We'll deal with these robots! While you, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara figure out a way to save Rena!" Argyle said.

"And we'll help too!" Guilly said as he, Burst and Zooey ran to them. Cherry smiled and nodded.

"You ready, Vick?" Cherry asked as she held her Digivice. Vick nodded at Cherry.

"Ready, Cherry!" Vick responded and he started to glow.

* * *

 **(Digimon Theme Song)**

Cherry's light purple color Digivice started glowing real brightly with a lot of data showing. Vick was standing in the middle of it all and began spinning.

" **VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...** " Vick spun even faster and changed into a bigger dragon Digimon with white colored wings, a bigger horn, and a X and V in the middle of his stomach.

 **"EXVEEMON!** "

* * *

Vick flew towards the robot with Cherry running and jumped on his back.

"Alright, big guy! Get me closer to Rena!" Cherry said to Vick. He nodded and he flew closer to the robot.

Meanwhile on the ground, the rest of the Heroes were fighting off the rest of the robots.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilly yelled as a burst of flames came out of his mouth and hit one of the bug-bots.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Gabu shouted as a string of blue flames hit a couple the wasp-bots. Sonic, Dash and Lightning used their Spin Dash attacks on some of the other robots, while Amy and Emily used their Piko Piko hammers.

Vanilla, Cream, Runt and Berry used their ears and flew and kick some of the robots, while Ben, Koda, Sam, Sammy and Manny did the same.

"AURA SPHERE! AURA SPHERE! AURA SPHERE!" Louis yelled as he sent out 3 Aura Spheres and hit 3 different robots.

"Grr! Flara use your Ember attack on the big robot's feet!" Bella commanded her best friend.

"Fen! FENNEKIN!" Flara yelled as small balls of flames came out of Flara's mouth and hit the Giant Robot's feet, causing it to jump from foot to foot.

"Oh crud, Cherry! It's going to topple over soon!" Vick said to his partner as they got a few feet away from Rena. Cherry nodded and she started to get up, which caused Vick to freak out.

"Yo! What are you doing?! Wait! You're not planning on jumping off, are ya?! Because, that's just crazy!" Vick said and Cherry just ignored him and jumped off his back and landed on the hand that held Rena.

"Hang on, girl! I'm coming!" Cherry said as she slowly crawled on the hand and towards Rena. Eggman just laughed at his success so far. Then, Orbot noticed Cherry on the Big Robot's hand and tapped on Eggman's shoulder.

"Oh, Doctor... I believe we have company." Orbot said as he pointed to Cherry. Eggman saw Cherry and growled at her.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eggman yelled and he began pressing buttons on his Eggmobile again. The robot lifted it's arm up and began shaking it up and down to get Cherry off. Cherry held on to the robot, but her hands began slipping.

"Hold on, Cher! I'm coming!" Vick yelled as he flew towards them, but the robot smacked him in the face and caused Vick to fly back and he landed on the ground and de-digivolve back to Veemon.

"VICK!" Cherry yelled for her partner, but she kept climbing up and finally made it to Rena. Cherry began pulling on the hand and used her strength (which she inherited from her dad, Vector) to weaken the robot's grip, which it worked.

Rena crawled out of the grip and Cherry let go of it. Rena began crying as she held on to Cherry.

"Mwommwy Chwerrwy! Mwe was weally scward!" Rena cried as she hugged Cherry.

"Shh. It's alright, Rena. Everything is going to be okay." Cherry said with a soothing voice. But, that didn't last long as the robot lifted the hand higher and began shaking again. But this time, Cherry lost her grip and she began sliding down the hand.

But, she grabbed a loose wire on the index finger and held on to it.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you, floppy ears? Robot? Send higher and shake her off again!" Eggman yelled at the robot it did what Eggman told it to do.

Cherry's hands were slipping off the wire again.

"Mwommwy Chwerrwy?" Rena asked as she looked down at Cherry from the back of the hand. Cherry looked up at Rena and gave her a determine look.

"Don't worry, Rena! I'll just be fi-!" Cherry was cut off as her hands finally slipped off the wire and she was falling.

"CHERRY!" The Heroes yelled as they saw her slipped off the wire.

"RENAAA!" Cherry yelled for the Renamon as she was falling.

"Rena's eyes widen at this as fresh tears formed and started sliding down her cheeks.

"Mwommwyyy!" Rena yelled as she squeezed her eyes closed and the tears falling from her cheeks.

Then, Cherry's Digivice started glowing again but this time, it glowed yellow instead of light purple and Rena started glowing the same color.

* * *

 **(Digimon Theme Song)**

The Digivice started glowing real brightly with a lot of data showing. Rena was standing in the middle of it all and began spinning.

" **RENWAMWON** **DWIGIVWOLVE TWO...** " Rena spun even faster and changed into a a giant fox on 4 legs instead of 2 that lit up, 9 tails, a yin and yang symbols on both her hind legs, and a red and white scarf around her neck.

" **KWYUBWIMON!** "

* * *

Rena jumped off the robot and vanished. She reappeared in time and caught Cherry on her back and landed on the ground gracefully. Cherry opened her eyes and they widened at what she said or _on_.

She hopped off of Rena and took a closer look at her.

"R-Rena? Is that you?" Cherry asked the Digimon and all Rena did was stare at her friend in response.

Then, she turned around and ran towards the robot.

"DRAGWON WHEEL!" Rena said as she started spinning into a flaming wheel and a flame dragon appeared out iof it and hit the robot and destroy it.

When she landed on the ground, her tails were sticking up and little fox fireballs were forming on the tips of her tails.

"FWOX TWAIL INFWERNO!" Rena yelled as the flames hit the rest of the robots.

Eggman just starred at this for a minute and then cleared his throat.

"Well... I'll shall be off! Ta-ta!" Eggman said as he floated away with some the surviving robots back to his fortress.

Rena looked back at the others, who were giving her awed and shock looks. She walked over to Cherry with a worried look. Cherry snapped out of her shock and gave Rena a confusing look instead.

"How did you... Wait! You can't Digivolve without a tamer or destine or even a Digivice unless..." Cherry said as she pulled out her Digivice and her eyes widen as she saw that it was no longer one color, but 2 and a little bigger than before.

Then, a picture of Rena's new form appeared on it.

"Kyubimon. A fox beast with 9 tails and her moves are Dragon Wheel and Fox Tail Inferno." Cherry read the description.

Cherry gasp at this and looked at Rena, who walked over to Cherry and gave her a worried look still. Then her eyes widen in realization and tears started to form in her eyes and she backed away from her a little bit and sat down on her hind legs.

"Rena? What's wrong?" Guilly asked as they all saw break down a little bit.

"W-Woo... Afwaid o-o-of mwe!" Rena responded in between sobs.

"Awww!" The Heroes said with concern voices. Cherry's eyes saddened and she walked over to Rena and gently placed her hands on Rena's cheeks and rubbed them gently.

Rena still sniffed, but c!osed her eyes and enjoyed being petted by Rena.

"It's alright, Rena. None of us are afraid or you or your new form!" Cherry said as she wrapped her arms around Rena's neck and hugged her. Rena smiled as Cherry pulled away from her.

Rena placed her front paws on Cherry's shoulders, but due to her being bigger and heavier, Cherry was pushed down to the ground and began licking her.

"Hey! Stop that, Rena! That tickles!" Cherry said through a fit of giggles, which caused everyone else to giggle. Then, Rena started to glow again then she de-digivolve back to Renamon and she held Cherry.

"Well, on the bright side, I can carry you again!" Cherry said with a chuckle. Everyone else giggled at this well.


	3. Translate This

On a fine day, the Heroes were resting on the beach at Sonic and his family's house. The children were playing around while most of the grown-ups were relaxing. Sticks and Laura-su were playing volleyball with Knuckles and Kix.

Amy, Ben, Sonic and Silver were sitting on the lounge chairs. Amy was reading her book. Cream and Vanilla were sitting in the sand and watching their daughters (including Zooey) playing with each other and with their Pokémon and Digimon partners Vick, Guilly and Gabu.

Rena was building a sand castle with Hailey.

"There's nothing like a lazy day on the beach." Sonic said to his wife, Amy. Then the volleyball bounced and rolled over to Amy and she closed her book, grab the ball and threw back over to Sticks and she caught it.

"*Sighs happily* It's nice to breath in that beautiful salt water air and relax," Sticks said with a relaxed voice, "for the first time, I feel totally stress free." She finished as she raised her hands in the air.

"Hey, guys!" Said 2 familiar voices.

"Aaahhh!" Sticks yelled as she heard the voices and got into her fighting stance and looked around quickly.

"We just perfected our most brilliant invention yet!" Tyler said as he and his younger twin brother, Runt, and Tyler's Digital partner, Gao the baby Gaomon, rolled a covered object to the others and they both stopped.

"Meet UT. The Universal Translator! Designed to translate any language into our own!" Runt explained as he and Tyler pulled the cover off and revealing a robot underneath it.

Everyone didn't look amused as they blinked.

"Allow us to demonstrate!" Tyler said as they both pointed at the birds in the nest. The mother bird was feeding her 3 babies. The robot made beeping sounds.

"THE FACT THAT YOU PRE-CHEW MY FOOD IS REPULSIVE!" UT stated.

"Hey! It works!" Knuckles exclaimed with a smile as he and Kix walked over to Sticks and Laura-su.

"DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING." UT said as he rolled over to them.

"Ummm... It's still talking." Kix said as he scratch his head.

"I THOUGHT THIS THING ONLY TRANSLATED BIRDS." UT responded.

"Since what you're saying doesn't need to be translated, UT is translating it into what you really mean!" Tyler said with astonishment.

"WE DIDN'T INTENDED TO DO THAT, BUT WE'LL ACCEPT FULL CREDIT." UT translated from the boys.

"That's great, guys!" Emily said with a smile.

"PRETTY LAME." The robot said. The others looked at it in shock.

"That's not... What I was thinking at all." Emily said with her hands up in defense.

"MAN! I'M TOTALLY BUSTED!" UT said as he turned around and faced Emily with Pala on her shoulder.

"Tyler, Runt! I think it's need some more work!" Emily said as she was beginning to freak out.

"IF THAT THING DOESN'T SHUT IT'S METAL TRAP, I THINK I MIGHT DIE." UT translated.

"Wait, this thing reads minds?" Sticks ask as she pointed at UT.

"WAIT, THIS THING READS MINDS?" UT repeated the same question.

"Get it out of my head!" Sticks yelled angrily.

"GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!" UT repeated again.

Sticks grabbed her boomerang and was about to attack the robot, but Knuckles grabbed her and held her back as she tried to get out of his and still try to attack the robot.

"Now, now. Calm down, Sticks." Knuckles said.

"TAKE IT EASY, WHACK JOB." UT translated Knuckles'thoughts.

"Hey!" Sticks yelled at the robot and Knuckles looked at it in shock.

"I AM DISPLEASE." UT said as it rolled away from the duo. Cherry, Vick and Louis were holding back their laughs from all this.

"Don't be offended, Miss Sticks. I'm sure that Uncle Knuckles didn't mean to.. Think that." Dash said as he tried to calm Sticks down.

"HE'S NOT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED." UT said from Dash's thoughts.

"Yo! Not cool talking about my dad, Dash!" Kix said as he and Laura-su got mad at him for thinking about their dad.

"Boys. I think it's best if y'all shut that thing off. We don't want it to reveal anything too... Sensitive." Emily suggested to Tyler and Runt.

"SHUT THAT THING OFF BEFORE IT TELLS BEFORE IT TELLS BLITZ THAT I LOV-!" Runt turned UT off before it could finish Emily's thought.

"Uhhhh... What was he saying, Emma?" Blitz asked as he looked at her and scratched his head in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing important!" Emily responded quickly and chuckled nervously.

Cherry looked at Emily and gave her a glare, because she knew what UT was about to say about Emily's thought. Vick, Burst and Louis bursted out laughing from all this mess.

But what the Heroes didn't know, is there was a fly robot watching the whole scenario.

* * *

At Eggman's lair,

"Very interesting." Eggman said as he saw the whole thing through his fly bot's camera.

"It seems that the Prower Boys' new invention is causing a friction between Sonic and his friends.

"Yeah! And their not getting along either!" Cubot pointed out.

"This gives me an idea," Eggman began explaining, "if I can build a duplicate robot and replace it with the original, I can have it say whatever I want. They'll be at each other's throats in no time and with the family divided, I can destroy them once and for all!" Eggman exclaimed as he had his arms high in the air and began doing his evil laugh and Orbot and Cubot began laughing along with him.

"Don't laugh with me, you're ruining it." Eggman told them.

* * *

Later that night at the Prower's house, Tyler, Gao (with his boxing gloves and bandana off) and Runt were in their room and on their beds (they have a bunk bed. Runt on top and Tyler and Gao on the bottom) and looked at the floor in disappointment.

"Wow, UT. Our friends and family normally love our inventions. I can't believe you had such a lousy debut." Tyler said as layed back on his bed and pulled his cover over his belly with Gao crawling on it and curled himself up.

UT started beeping.

"WE BLAME OURSELVES." He said.

"No, no. If it's anyone's fault, it's us. After all we're the ones who-!" Tyler said but then stopped after he realized that UT wasn't talking about himself.

"Wait! He was just saying your thoughts, bro." Runt reminded him as layed on his stomach and hang his head upside down over his bed (which caused his floppy ears to droop down) and looked at his twin brother

"Oops! I kinda forgot about that." Tyler said with a chuckle as he sat up.

"I FEEL LIKE SUCH A DUMMY." UT said Tyler's next thought. Runt got down and turned UT off.

"Things will go better tomorrow. We promise. Goodnight, UT." Runt said and let out a yawn and flew back up to his bed and layed down.

"Night, Tyler and Gao." Runt said as he fell asleep.

"Night, Runt. See you in the morning." Tyler said as he picked his sleeping Gao up and lay back down and placed Gao back on his stomach and slide the quilt over him and Gao and he fell asleep as well.

Berry watched them the whole time through their door since it was cracked opened a little bit and gave them a worried look and went back to her room (which was acrossed the boys' room) and closed her door.

* * *

Gabu was sitting on her bed in his light blue one-piece footie pajama set. Berry was already in her nightgown and she climbed in her bed and picked him up and cradled him in one of her arms and placed his blue pacifier in his mouth.

They layed down and Berry held Gabu close to her and the baby Gabumon cuddled against his friend's warm fur and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Back in the boys' room, Orbot and Cubot were looking in through their window and saw the 2 boys and the baby Gaomon peacefully asleep. They opened it up slowly and Orbot climbed in slowly first and Cubot followed.

Orbot picked UT up and rolled off and slowly climbed back out the window while Cubot rolled the duplicate into UT's spot and followed Orbot out the window and they both left the house and backed to the lair with UT.

Gao shivered a little and opened one day and saw the window opened. He gave it confused look and slowly climbed down and walked over to the window and closed it.

*Hmm. That's strange. I wonder who opened the window?* Gao thought to himself and went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning at Sonic and his family's house, Sticks threw the volleyball up and caught it and she saw the Prower boy twins with Gao and UT and gave the robot an unsure look.

"Okay. We know we got off of the wrong foot yesterday, but we-!" Tyler tried to explain but Sonic, got up.

"Tyler. We all think it's best if you both turned UT off." Sonic said to him.

"AMY IS A BIG DOPE!" UT said.

"Oh! So, that's what you think of me, Sonic?!" Amy asked as she was hurt by what UT was translating from Sonic's thoughts on her.

"What?! No, hon! Not even close!" Sonic said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Oh!" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

But what they didn't know, is that Eggman was in his lair and watching the Heroes from UT and had a microphone in front of him.

"And her hair stinks! What does she use," Eggman asked by using the microphone as the scene changes from him to the duplicate robot.

* * *

"YOGURT FROM THE BACK OF THE FRIDGE?" The UT copied finished.

"Why would you even say that?! It's peppermint shampoo, Sonic!" Amy explained.

"I know what shampoo you use, Ames! But I didn't say that! He did!" Sonic responded as he pointed at the UT copy.

The robot just looked at him. "Sure you didn't." Knuckles said to Sonic.

"I'M STUPID." UT said.

"Hey! My dad's not stupid, robo!" Kix exclaimed as he defended his father.

"AND... I'M UGLY, TOO! BUT NOT AS UGLY AS STICKS!". The robot finished Knuckles' 'Thoughts'.

"Hey!" Sticks exclaimed as she heard what the robot said and let out a growl and ran and jumped on Knuckles and caused him to fall back.

"Get off of me!" Knuckles yelled as he tried to get Sticks off of him with the help of his kids.

* * *

"This is going nicely." Eggman said proudly as he, Orbot and Cubot saw the Heroes fighting on his big monitor. The real UT rolled in and started beeping.

"DR. EGGMAN IS A GENIUS." UT said.

"Hey, I like your style." Eggman said to UT.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME." UT said to Eggman.

"I think we've seen enough of this." Eggman said as he turned the monitor off.

"LET'S TURN OFF THE MONITORS AND PRAISE DR. EGGMAN!" UT said and Eggman smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Heroes,

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I can't believe you would think those awful things!" Amy yelled in her husband's face.

"Yeah, dad! That is so unlike you to think those thoughts!" Emily agreed with her mother on her father's thoughts.

"Oh! So now you and ma trust some bucket of bolts over our trusty dad, Emma?!" Dash ask his big sister as he pointed at the robot copy and defending his dad.

"So wait! Who called me stupid? I call me stupid?!" Knuckles as he gave them an angry and confused look.

"Don't y'all see? This is what it wants us to do! The robo apocalypse is nigh (maybe y'all know what she said)!" Sticks exclaimed.

Sonic and Amy looked at her with an unamused look and then back each other.

"After everything I do for you, you don't appreciate me! Why am I even here?!" Amy continue their argument as Tyler, Runt and Gao looked at the robot with confuse looks.

"I don't get it, sir." Gao said as he examine the robot.

"Me neither, buddy. Our friends and family wouldn't think such horrible thoughts about each other. Maybe UT is malfunctioning?" Tyler asked as he went and grabbed his screwdriver.

"That can't be, Tyler! I made sure to get the bugs and kinks out of him!" Runt explained to his twin brother. Tyler came back over to the robot and opened the panel and he gasp.

"What the heck! Runt! Did you install a remote speaker while fixing UT?" Tyler asked as he gave his younger twin brother shock look.

"No! I didn't install a remote speaker, Tyler!" Runt responded.

"Look, sir! The symbol!" Gao said as he pointed at a very familiar logo on the speaker.

Tyler pulled it out and ran to the others as the grown-ups were still arguing (mainly Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks) and their kids were trying to break them up.

"Guys! Stop! We've been duped!" Tyler yelled over the argument.

"Yeah! Eggman and his goons swiped UT and replace him with this imposter!" Runt yelled as well and this froze everyone from what they were doing and gave the boys a shocked look and caused Knuckles to drop Sticks to the ground.

"We've got to save the real UT!" Tyler exclaimed and Runt and Gao nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Runt said. Gao jumped on Tyler's shoulder and both boys ran a few feet and stopped when they noticed the others weren't following them.

They looked back and saw the others giving them worried and unsure looks and Sticks sat up with her hand on the side of her head.

"Don't y'all want to get UT back?" Tyler asked as they walked over to them. The others looked at Tails and he cleared his throat.

"The thing is son, that robot of y'alls just make us fight all the time." Tails explained to them gently.

"It's evil I tell y'all!" Sticks yelled as she stood twins and Gao looked at their mother and baby sister.

"Mom? Berry? Gabu? You 3, too?" Runt asked. Both Cream and Berry looked at them with unsure looks.

"Honey. Your father's right. You both know how I feel about our friends and family arguing with each other ." Cream responded. Berry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Me too!" Berry said and Gabu nodded as well.

"Fine! We see how it is." Tyler asked Ashe was hurt by this.

"Yeah! We'll go get him back ourselves!" Runt said and they ran off.

"Guys! Wait!" Berry yelled at older brothers, but they were already out of hearing range.

* * *

At Eggman's lair, they 3 boys sneaked around the lair and peeked around the corner and saw a crab-bot guarding the door and it rolled pass the boys, but Tyler knocked it out with his monkey wrench.

They ran passed it after that.

* * *

Inside Eggman's lair,

"Would like another slice of cake?" Eggman asked while sitting on his couch and he showed UT an Eggman head shape cake with a slice missing.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL CAKE. I HOPE NO ONE SITS ON IT." UT said as Eggman placed it on the table. Then, Tyler, Runt, and Gao jumped through the window. Tyler and Runt landed on the floor and Gao landed his butt on Eggman's cake.

The boys looked at the Gaomon.

"Yo! You alright, man?" Tyler asked his Digimon partner. "Yes, sir. I'm fine." Gao responded. Then, they saw Eggman sitting on his couch still.

"Eggman!" Gao growled.

"LANDING ON THAT CAKE REALLY HURT MY CREDIBILITY." UT said as he read Gao's thoughts.

"Not now, UT!" Tyler exclaimed and Runt picked up a slice of cake and threw it at UT and caused him to shut down.

"Give us back our robot!" Runt demanded as Gao jumped off the table and jump on Tyler's shoulder again.

"Or what?" Eggman asked as he got and looked down at the 3 boys.

"That's a fair question." Tyler responded. Then, a few of Eggman's robots came and were getting ready to fight the boys.

"Where's that blue loser uncle and the rest of y'alls friends and family?" Eggman asked them.

"We're here alone. We came to negotiate the release of our robot, UT." Tyler responded as they looked at the robo.

"Negotiate? Usually we just battle until the losing party, sometimes y'all, sometimes me, it's about a fifty-fifty split, retreats to his lair." Eggman explained.

"Let's pretend that's true and that you don't always lose, in exchange for the safe return of our robot, we prepared our services as your lab assistants." Tyler explained which caused both Runt and Gao's eyes to widen in shock.

"Say what?" Runt and Gao asked.

"Intriguing. With 3 mechanical geniuses under one roof, I raised my one ratio well above the fifty-fifty mark the we agreeded on earlier was completely accurate." Eggman said.

"Then it's a deal?" Tyler asked.

"I'll have Orbot to draw up a contract. This will be delicious! Having both of Tails' sons helping me build the tools to destroy the Sonic Heroes!" Eggman exclaimed excitedly.

"It's like irony, your evilness. Sonic and his friends won't know what hit them." Orbot pointed out.

"But wait, if Tails and Cream find out the exact moment you 3 are missing, they'll get Sonic and he'll come bursting through that door with y'alls parents and that circus troop they call friends and family and put a damper through all that fun." Eggman explained the situation.

"I already thought of that. Since you're letting UT go, we'll send a message along with him." Tyler said as he was getting UT ready.

"Good thinking, number 2!" Eggman said to Tyler.

"But, I thought I was number 2?" Orbot asked.

"Oh, please! I need a computer to figure out where you fall under the picking order." Eggman responded as he already held a computer in his hands.

"Fortunately, I already have one here." Eggman said and began typing on it. "347." He told Orbot. Orbot sighed with sadness.

Tyler was setting UT up for their message and pressed a button and stood with Gao still on his shoulder and wrapped one hand around Runt's shoulder. Then, a blue light hit them, indicating that it was recording them.

"Hey, mom, dad, Berry, Gabu and gang. It's Tyler with Runt and Gao. We're going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue us. We're 100% safe and happy." Tyler explained.

"And Mom? We're sorry if we ever worried you. Love you all." Runt added.

"Plus, if the boys aren't safe, I'll deal with it! And Gabu, lay off of Cream's sweets, okay bud? Over and out!" Gao also added.

Then, Tyler pressed the button.

* * *

At Sonic's family house, UT rolled up to the Heroes and Rena was the first to notice it.

"Mwommwy Chwerrwy! Wookie! It's Twyler and Wunt's wobwot!" Rena exclaimed as she tugged on Cherry's jacket.

Zooey had her head resting on Cherry's shoulder and she and Guilly woke up from their slumber and saw it and gasp.

"We found him! If you see the boys, tell them that we've been looking for a long time." Knuckles said.

"Or we can recycle the thing and take a blood oath to never tell a soul!" Sticks suggested which caused the Heroes to give her a stern look.

"What? Just spit balling here." Sticks said and UT started beeping again.

Then, he shined a familiar blue light and it show a holographic image of Tyler with Gao on his shoulder and his arm around his twin brother, Runt with their message.

"Hey, mom, dad, Berry, Gabu and gang. It's Tyler with Runt and Gao. We're going to be staying with Eggman. No need to rescue us. We're 100% safe and happy." Holographic Tyler explained.

"And Mom? We're sorry if we ever worried you. Love you all." Holographic Runt added.

"Plus, if the boys aren't safe, I'll deal with it! And Gabu, lay off of Cream's sweets, okay bud? Over and out!" Holographic Gao also added.

The message even showed holographic Tyler pressing the button off.

The others were shocked at what they saw and heard from the robot's message from the boys and Gabu blushed at Gao's message about him eating Cream's desserts.

"WE SNUCK INTO EGGMAN'S LAIR TO SAVE OUR ROBOT. IT WAS AWESOME! Y'ALL SHOULD'VE SEEN US! ANYWAYS, WE NEED Y'ALL TO COME AND RESCUING US NOW! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE." UT translated which caused the others to smile.

"Wowsers! UT really came in handy, huh Laura-su?" Kix asked his twin sister and she nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's as not as a dumb invention as we thought." Amy said and the others agreed.

"Yeah! But I think we should still smash it, just to be safe, right?" Cherry suggested as she had her arms crossed.

"No time for that now, sis! We got to go and save my babies!" Cream explained and Tails nodded.

* * *

At Eggman's lair, Eggman was fixing something in on his workshop desk and the Prower twins and Gao watched him. It turns out that he was working on one of his bomber bots.

"Runt. Be a dear and plug this drill into that outlet over there." Eggman said and showed the outlet and it was sparking real bad.

"Uh, Eggman? That doesn't look very safe." Tyler said as he, Runt and Gao saw this with nervous looks.

"Yeah! I know! That's why I'm having Runt do it!" Eggman explained. Runt gulped at this nervously.

"It's nice to have a couple of assistants." Eggman said as Runt crawled under the desk. Then, the monitor came down and an alarm was going off.

On the monitor shows the Sonic Heroes fighting Eggman's robots.

* * *

Outside Eggman's lair, Amy and Emily were using their hammers to bash the robots while Cream and Berry were flying and kicking the robots while Gabu was in his digital form, Garurumon.

Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara used their moves on the bomber bots. Vick was still in his normal form and used a few of his moves on the bug-bots .

Sticks was dodging a bee bot's lasers and Knuckles saved her as he jumped and crush it. A crab-bot rolled pass them, but Sonic and Dash used their Spin Dashes on it an destroy it. UT rolled up and was making noises.

Amy and Sticks used one foot and destroy a bee bot and destroyed it. They looked at each other with triumph smiles.

They both heard Eggman's lair door open and turned around and saw Eggman standing there with the Prower twins and Gao and he growled at them.

"We're here to save my nephews and Gao from your evil clutches, Egghead!" Cherry said as Zooey was standing behind her with a scared look on her faces.

"Wait, what? No! Me and the Prower boys and Gao have a contract!" Eggman exclaimed as he held the boys on both of his sides with Gao giving him a weird look. Orbot came up to them with a piece of paper.

"Here's the lab assistants contract. Ready to be signed." Orbot said. Eggman gave him a glare and the 3 boys chuckled at this as they realized that they were no longer working with Eggman and join the others.

"Fine! Lucky thing that I always have a Plan B!" Eggman exclaimed as he pressed a button on his bracelet. Then, there was a rumbling and the gang gasp and turned around and saw Eggman's Mega Robot.

A couple of Bee bots join the big robot and shot lasers at the Heroes and they were all dodging them. Amy grabbed her hammer and ran towards the robot. But, it hit it's hand on the ground and caused her to lose her hammer and she looked at the robot.

It raised his hand and tried to slam it down.

"Amy! Look out!" Sonic yelled as he spin dash her out of danger. He untucked and held her with one hand.

"Whew! That was close." Sonic said as he looked at his wife.

"I CARE ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING, HONEY." UT said and rolled away from them. "Aww. How sweet." Amy said as she gave Sonic a quick kiss on his cheek and caused him to blush a little. He grinned and ran back to the battle.

He ran and then jumped and did a Spin Dash on the robot, but it didn't make a dent on it and it nearly punched Sonic, but he dodge the attack and landed on the ground. Knuckles and Kix tried to hit it from below but they couldn't get a single dent in it either.

"Man!" Knuckles said in frustration. Sticks let out a battle cry and jumped on the robot's foot and kept banging it with her boomerang, but nothing happened and the robot just flicked her off with one finger and caused her to fall back and landed on her back.

"Oh!" She said after she got back on her feet. The others ran up to the Mega robot and tried to think of a way to destroy it. Eggman watched this battle and let out an evil laugh.

"Tyler! Runt! Deploy the Photon Bombs!" Eggman ordered the boys, who were dodging the bee bots' lasers and gave Eggman a smug look.

"Oh, right." Eggman said when he realized that the boys weren't working with him any more and he pressed the button on his bracelet.

Then, the panel opened and 3 orbs came out of the robot and spun around the Heroes and one landed near the Prower twins and when they saw this, they embraced themselves and the orb exploded and caused them both to fly back.

UT caught Runt, but Tyler was at the edge on one foot and was about to fall.

"TYLER! LOOK OUT!" Runt yelled in shock.

"SIR!" Gao shouted and ran and he began glowing as he jumped.

" **GAOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...** ", the glowing stopped and it revealed a big blue Akita Inu wolf like creature with a red scarf around his neck and boxing gloves with claws and he landed on his fours and in front o others of the others.

" **GAOGAMON!** " He shouted and ran faster to Tyler than Sonic would've as Tyler fell off the ledge.

But, Gao caught by the his shirt collar with his mouth and pulled him back up and away from the edge.

"You always amaze me, boy!" Tyler said to Gao with a smile as he petted his head and Gao smiled back enjoyed the pet.

Another orb landed near Knuckles and Amy and exploded and caused Amy to fly back and Sonic caught her.

"Sticks! Set Knuckles up!" Sonic said.

The last orb was going towards Sticks and she hit it back with her boomerang. The orb flew back and in slow motion, Knuckles jumped up with his hand in the air for a few seconds and everything went back to normal speed and he hit the orb and it flew straight into the robot.

The others looked pleased at this success and the orb exploded inside the robot and caused it to fly back and it fell off the edge and landed in the water and sunk.

"Noo! Daahh!" Eggman yelled angrily and he and Orbot went back inside the lair and the door closed behind them. Amy and Emily looked at Sticks and they both smiled and nodded towards her and she smiled back at them.

Gabu and Gao de-digivolve back into Gabumon and Gaomon.

"Thanks for the rescues, guys." Tyler said as Runt and Gao walked up by his side with UT and the others walked to them.

"Hey! We couldn't have done it without UT heres!" Kix said as he walked up next to his dad and older twin sister.

"I think we'll be going on lots more adventures with UT from now on." Sonic said as he and the others looked at UT with smiles.

"Yep! I agree." Sticks said as she had her arms crossed and her eyes halfway open and a sly smile.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY THAT STUPID ROBOT!" UT said. Sticks was going to grabbed it, but was stopped by Cherry.

"Uh, Uh! Allow me, Miss Sticks." Cherry said as she picked the robot up and threw it high and over the boys and went straight to the water and all you can hear was a splash and electrical noise an it stopped.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled angrily. "Why'd you do that for?!" Runt yelled angrily as well and Gao gave her an angry look too.

"Why _did_ you do that, Cherry?" Zooey asked her big sister curiously.

"Sorry, fellas. Had to be done!" Cherry responded as she wiped her hands off and Vick and Rena jumped on one shoulder each and everyone smiled at her.

* * *

AN: Forgot to mention that Sticks is about a couple years older than Tails, so she's an adult as well.

But like I said before, from here on up, the chapters will be as close to the show as possible but with a few twists.

So, enjoy!


	4. Buster

It was a nice day in the village and the villagers were minding their own business. An ox Mobian order some ice cream and was about to eat it, but then flames came out of nowhere and it melted the ice cream.

The ox looked in fear and the ice cream cat man looked in fear as well and ran off. Then, Sonic and Lightning pull the ox behind the ice cream cart for safety and they both jumped out ahead a robot with fireman features.

It had a hose in it's metal hands and it blew fire instead of water at Sonic and his youngest son. They used there Spin Dashes on it several times, but it didn't stop it. Dash joined his dad and twin brother.

"Dr. Eggman's evil fireman robot is running loose, Pat!" Dash said to his digital partner, Pat the Patamon.

Eggman sat on the bench watching the fight with a magazine in his hands.

"Why does everyone assume that every evil robot is mine?" Eggman asked all innocent. Dash did a Spin Dash on the robot this time.

"Gee! We don't know, experience?" Dash asked. The robot blasted another burst of flames to the 3 hedgehogs and they jumped up and the flames missed them.

The rest of the Heroes join the fight too. Knuckles held a big stick and raised it up like a baseball bat.

"You're fired, pal! Hahaha! Get it?" He asked with a laugh.

Then the flames it the stick and burned it to a black crisp.

"Huh. Guess not." Knuckles said and the stick fell apart. Cherry was riding Rena's back, which she was in her first form, Kyubimon and ran up to Knuckles' side.

"Uncle Knuckles? We _really_ need to work on your pun timing." Cherry said with an unamused look. Knuckles just gave her a confused look.

"I'm confused here, mom. Shouldn't fireman put _out_ fires?" Emily asked her mother as she looked at her.

"Yeah!" Pala, who was on Emily's shoulder, agreed.

"Uh hello. That's the irony! It's the evil opposite of a fireman." Eggman responded as he looked at them.

Sonic, Dash and Lightning gave him a glare.

"I-I-I assume." Eggman said when he noticed their looks and went back to reading his magazine.

"Mr. Sonic! Dashie! Light! The evil Anti-fire bot is putting Squirt (Toby's baby brother) _into_ a burning house!" Cherry exclaimed as she and Sticks pointed at the Anti-fire bot holding Squirt in it's hand and climbing the ladder. Squirt was scared and confused on what was happening.

Then, Lightning ran really fast and grabbed Squirt before the robot put him into the burning house. Once he landed on the ground, he handed Squirt to Cherry and she took him to Lady Walrus and Toby sighed in relief.

"Sonic! Dash! Lighting! Evil Anti-fireman bot is putting a kitten _in_ a tree!" Runt exclaimed as he pointed at the robot climbed up it's ladder again and placed the kitten in a tree and it meowed.

"Go evil fireman!" Eggman cheered and looked and saw the rest of the Heroes glaring him.

"Okay! I admit it, it's mine! Evil robots are what I do!" Eggman admitted it.

"Why stop if you're good at it?" He asked. The evil fireman robot landed in front of Lady Goat, Fastidious, and Jack and started doing blasted flames at them this time, which they dodge and ran off.

The robot kept trying to blast them, but they kept on dodging.

"Okay! This has gone on long enough! Boys! Let's go!" Sonic said but then something big got in front of him. It was Guilly in his first form, Growlmon.

"We got this, Mr. Sonic!" Zooey yelled as she was on Guilly's head with her Pokémon friend, Burst the Growlithe. Sonic smiled at them and nodded.

"Go for it, Zo!" Sonic yelled with a thumbs up.

Zooey smiled and she looked at Guilly.

"Ready, boy?" Zooey asked him.

"Yes, Zooeymon!" Guilly responded with a nod and look at the Evil fireman robot with a glare.

"PYRO BLASTER!" Guilly yelled and his attack hit the robot and its head exploded. Sonic ran and saw its robot body laying on the ground.

"I... Umm... Left the oven on." Eggman said and ran off quickly. The robot's head landed.

"Ha! Looks like that robot's FIRED!" Sonic said as he pointed at the robot and that made the others were laughing at his joke.

"Hey! Nobody laughed when I said it." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms in frustration. Cherry jumped off of Rena walked up to him and placed her hand on his side.

"I told you before, Uncle Knuckles. We need to working on your pun _timing_." Cherry said to him and made him feel a little bit better.

"We did it, Cherry!" Zooey exclaimed as she slided down Guilly's back and flew up in the air.

Cherry ran behind Guilly and caught her adopted little sister and they hugged each other.

"We sure did, Zooey!" Cherry said as she still held Zooey in her arms.

Guilly and Rena de-digivolve back to the original forms, Guilmon and Renamon and they ran to their trainers. The kitten was meowing a few times for help getting it down.

"Sticks, Cherry. Can you 2 get that kitten out of the tree, please?" Sonic asked the 2 friends.

"Sure thing, Sonic!" Sticks responded and ran to one side of the tree.

"Okay, Mr. Sonic!" Cherry responded as well and placed Zooey down and join Sticks on the other side of the tree. They both grabbed the sides and looked at each other.

"Ready, Cherry?" Stick asked the 8 year old rabbit.

"Mm-hm! Ready, Miss Sticks!" Cherry responded with a nod and they both began shaking the tree back and forth. The poor kitten didn't like it at all was holding on for dear life.

"Uh. Sticks, Cherry? Sticks, Cherry. STICKS, CHERRY!" Sonic said their names several times, but they didn't hear him and kept shaking the tree and the kitten finally fell off the tree, bounced off of Sonic's head and landed in his hands.

Cherry and Sticks stopped shaking the tree when they heard the kitten's meow and looked at Sonic.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

* * *

The scene changes to Sonic's and Amy's family house.

"Sticks, Cherry. We want to talk to y'all on how you both treat animals." Sonic said as he, Knuckles and Amy sat on the couch with their kids standing behind them (plus with Pala, Pat and Tent).

"It's not a good idea to shake kittens out of trees." Amy explained to them.

"We know the law of the jungle." Sticks responded as she stood next to Cherry. Cherry was sitting on the round chairs and was brushing Rena's fur with her fingers and she was enjoying it, too. Vick , Louis, Bella, and Flara were sitting on the floor next to her.

Cherry gave Sticks a weird look.

"We _do_?" Cherry asked confusedly. Sticks looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah! Trees are no kitten zones." Sticks responded.

"That's a real law?" Knuckles asked confusedly.

"Oi! No, Knuckles. It's not." Tails responded and Cream chuckled a little at Knuckles' cluelessness. Sticks had to think about it and Cherry just chuckled and shook her head.

"You 2 should get a pet. It would help you both love animals! Don't you think, Sonic?" Amy asked her husband.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Sonic responded.

"Cherry having a pet? I don't know, Amy. I mean... Vick, Louis, Bella, Flara and Rena are already her pets. She doesn't need another one." Vector said with a stern voice.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cherry exclaimed as she quickly covered Rena's ears.

"Their not pets, daddy! They're companions." Cherry corrected them.

"Oops! Sorry, hon! I forgot." Vector apologized.

"Well, then they can share a pet, Vector. Either way, it'll teach Cherry how to love the animals." Amy explained to him.

"Mmm." Vector said and he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and felt a head on his left shoulder.

"C'mon, dear. Like Amy said, Cherry never really experienced or loved real animals. Maybe this can help her understand responsibility for caring a pet. Please, dear?" Vanilla asked.

Vector sighed in defeat.

"Alright! Cherry can _share_ a pet with Sticks." Vector said and Vanilla smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Ugh! Gross! Mom! Please don't you and dad go all 'lovey dovey' in front of me, please! It's disgusting and it's going to make me hurl if I see you 2 kiss!" Cherry said as she covered her eyes and Rena's eyes as well.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Then it's settle! Sonic, you and the boys can take Sticks and Cherry pet shopping right now!" Amy said to him.

"No! Absolutely not!" Sonic said with his arms up.

* * *

Then the scene changes to Sonic, Dash and Lightning were walking with Cherry, Vick and Rena on her shoulders, Louis, Bella and Flara walking with her and Sticks to the pet shop.

"We like cute, fuzzy and adorable!" Sticks said as they looked at the squirrels, rabbit and monkeys.

"See, too cute (squirrels)! Too fuzzy (a rabbit)! Too.. Adorable (the monkeys)!" Sticks said as the 12 friends left the shop.

They pass by a pile of garbage and a trash can started moving and Sticks got into her fighting stance and walked over and looked inside the garbage can and her eyes widen a little at what she saw.

She went inside the can halfway for a minute, which Sonic, his boys and their Digimon partners, Pat and Tent, Cherry and her 5 friends gave her a weird look.

Then, Sticks got back out and held what looks like a robo-dog with slime coming from it's metal mouth.

"It's... Oh, it's..." Sticks said as she looked at the robo-dog.

"Disgusting?" Sonic asked witha disgusted looks.

"Weird?" Dash asked as well.

"Slimey?" Lighting asked.

"Gross, Slimey, Weird and Disgusting?" Cherry asked all the previous questions. The Pokémon and Digimon friends made weird looks at the creature.

"The least objectionable options." Sticks responded happily as she held the creature.

"Aww! Who's a little cluster wuster?" Sticks asked the robo-k9 and it barked happily.

"I'm going to name him Buster." Sticks said as she hugged the dog happily and he responded with a happy whimper.

"Buster the Cluster?" Sonic asked and the dog spray Sonic with slime.

Sticks hugged the dog again and Sonic and the other boys gave her an annoyed looks while the girls gave her worried looks.

* * *

At Sticks' house, Buster came walking up to his new owner and Sticks had a bone in her hand.

"Sticks, when I said you and Cherry get a pet, I didn't think you wouldn't come back with something so.." Amy said as she and the others gave Sticks' new friend a weird and grossed out looks.

"Wonderful?!" Sticks asked excitedly. Then, Buster spit his bone out of his mouth and more slime came out of it.

"Oogy!" Knuckles responded with a grossed out look.

"Sticks, are you and Cherry sure y'all want to keep this... Cluster?" Sonic asked as he scratched his head.

"No! I don't want to keep this... Cluster robo-dog, Sonic." Cherry responded as she and her 5 friends, plus Zoo, Guilly and Burst, sat not too far from Sticks and Buster.

"*Ahem* It's Buster, Cherry and Sonic!" Sticks corrected them.

"Finally I have a little pet that doesn't digust me!" Sticks said as she picked Buster up and held him.

"Aunt Cherry? Do like... Buster?" Berry asked Cherry.

Cherry stood next to her big sister and her husband, Tails and just starred at the cluster and shuddered a little. Then, Buster spit some slime on Tails and a little bit got on Cherry's cap.

"Eeewww! Buster got slime on my lucky cap and in Tails' fur, Miss Sticks!" Cherry said with a digust look as she took off her cap and began shaking up and down and slime went everywhere.

When Cherry was done getting slime off her cap, she put back on the way she had it before and looked towards the others and her eyes widen in shock at what she saw.

Everyone who wasn't covered in slime before, had slime on them now, excluding Sticks. They gave her stern or annoyed looks. Cherry chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Whoops! Sorry, gang!" Cherry apologized and looked at Sticks.

"See?!" She asked as she pointed out the slime on the others, even though she was the one that did it now.

"Haha! That just means he wuvs you." Sticks said with a cooing voice as she kissed him, getting slime around her mouth.

* * *

The scene changes, Amy and Emily ordered ice cream and Pala was already eating hers. Amy and Emily was about to eat theirs until Buster jumped and ate both of them and left a little slime on it and they both groaned in annoyance and disgust.

Sticks sitting on the bench and Buster ran jumped in her laps and she petted him.

* * *

Sonic was running with his sons Dash with Pat on his head, and Lightning with Tent, on his shoulder.

While they were running they saw Buster running towards them and spited out slime at the boys and they got out of the way, but there was slime on the ground and since the boys didn't notice it, they slid and landed on the ground.

Buster came up to Sonic and licked him on the cheek and burped some slime on the twins, which they groaned in disgust, while Sonic groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Outside of his house, Knuckles was lifting bar weights with Kix playing his Nintendo 3DS and Laura-su practicing her archery. Buster came up to Knuckles' head and Knuckles looked at him with a confused look and Buster panted with some slime getting on Knuckles' head and left.

Since Knuckles was distracted by him, his arms still held the big weight, but it came down and he was having trouble getting it back up. Kix and Laura-su stopped what they were doing and saw Knuckles struggling and they gasped at this, put their stuff down and ran to help their dad with the weight.

* * *

Tails was working on one of his inventions with Tyler, Gao (who was sitting on the table and watching), Runt and Argyle (since he helps too since he's good with technology). Then a ball fell from above with a little bit of slime dripping from up above as well.

The boys stopped at what they were doing and looked up with confused looks and saw Buster standing on one of the boards that was nailed into the roof and slime was dripping from his mouth.

He jumped down on the table and caught the ball and ate it. He looked at the 5 boys and burped more slime towards them. They gave him a stern look.

* * *

At Vanilla's Bakery kitchen, Cherry had 2 medium size bowls full of mixed cake batters with her, Vick, Louis, Bella and Flara were helping Cherry by getting 2 cake pans while Zooey, Burst, Guilly, Berry and Gabu were cleaning up a few of the messes.

The 2 kitchen doors opened and Cherry hearded them and when she looked, she saw no one there. She shrugged it off and she asked Berry if she could help Cherry by pouring the batters into the cake pans.

They were going to do it, then Buster came out of nowhere and jumped right in front of the 2 girls.

They fell back in shock and threw the batter backwards and they both landed on the ground and Buster came running up to them and licked Cherry, which left some slime on her cheek.

"Ew! Buster! Gross!" Cherry yelled at the robo-dog.

Buster just sat there and panted happy with slime dripping on the floor. Then, Cherry felt a few taps on her shoulder and she turned around and gulped.

She saw her mother and her big sister with the bowls of batter on their heads and dripping with cake batter and stern looks on their faces. Cherry chuckled nervously as she scratch the back of her head.

* * *

Vector and Rector were riding their bikes for exercising their legs, then Buster greeted them with a happy bark and slime came out of his mouth and got on the ground (similar to Sonic and his boys earlier) and the wheels hit the and they spun out of control and they fell off their bikes.

Buster barked again and ran off. Vector and Rector growled in frustration.

* * *

Blaze and Silver were helping their kids, Blitz, Ray and Hannah use their powers. But Buster interfered with it and they got annoyed by it. Koda and his family were having a family picnic and that was interfered by Buster eating Koda's sandwich and burping slime on him.

He gave the dog an annoyed look.

Shadow held a small box out to Rouge and he opened it up and showed her a beautiful sapphire necklace.

She smiled widely at it and Shadow smiled at her as well, but the moment was ruined when they heard their kids, Reggie, Tiara (who was a smaller version of Rouge with red highlights on her hair), and Vincent (an exact smaller version of Shadow with 3 bangs on his head with white tips).

They were chasing Buster and tried to get their parents to move, but it was too late as Buster jumped over the surprised hedgehog and the bat and slime covered them and the necklace.

Shadow yelled in anger from this whole thing as Buster ran off. The kids apologize about the whole thing to them. But, Rouge smiled as she got a clean napkin and wiped the necklace off and put it on and admire it's beauty.

* * *

At Meh Burger, the Heroes were sitting at their normal table (which is a lot bigger for them all to sit at) covered in slime and looked either annoyed, angry (mostly Shadow and Reggie), or digust (mainly Knuckles since he's sitting right by Sticks, who was holding Buster in her lap). Buster let out more slime from his mouth.

"Who's a hungry little cluster? Who's a hungwy wungwy little cluster wuster, huh?" Sticks asked Buster as he let more slime come out of his mouth and landed on Sticks' chilly cheese dog and Knuckles backed away a little from it.

"Would Buster wuster like a French fry?," Cream asked as she sat next to her best friend, Amy and picked a fry up with some slime on it, "I certainly don't want any. They've got slime on them!" She exclaimed.

"Nu, uh, uh, uh! We only eat organic garbage now. Don't we, Buster? By the way, Cherry. How come you don't want to play with Buster? We're supposed to share Buster." Sticks asked curiously as she held Buster close to her. Everyone looked at the 8 year old rabbit, who had Zooey sitting in her lap and giving her a confused look.

"Oi! Uh... Well, you see Miss Sticks, the reason is because-!" Cherry was cut off.

"Help!" The worker came running out of the Warehouse yelling for help.

"Someone is robbing the DangerCo Deadly Equipment Warehouse! Seriously! Help!" The worker yelled again and ran off. Then, there was an explosion from the Warehouse and 2 very familiar robots came out of it.

Orbot, who was wearing a horribly drawn Sonic mask and Cubot, who was wearing a horribly drawn Tails mask.

"Cybernetic Tentacles, check! Deadly Nano bots, check! Evil spare parts, check! Wow, these people have everything!" Cubot said as he and Orbot saw the Bee bots carrying all of the required stuff. Sonic ran and skidded to a stop as he saw the robots.

"Look! It's Sonic! Let's get the boxes and go!" Orbot said.

"Hench-bots! You take care of them!" Cubot order the Bee bots as he and Orbot went back inside the Warehouse.

The Bee bots did as they were ordered and flew towards Sonic. The were swarming all around him and he tried swatting at them. The rest of the Heroes joined him in getting rid of Bee bots.

"They've got around back! Someone stop them!" Sonic said.

"Me and my kids got them!" Knuckles said as him and his kids were running to the Warehouse, but were stopped by the Bee bots.

"Quick! Sticks, run around back and head èm off!" Sonic said to Sticks, who was holding Buster in her hands.

"But I don't want to put Buster in danger. Besides, it's his walk time." Sticks said as she put his leash on and put him down on the ground and walked off.

"Miss Sticks! Oh, for the love of-!" Cherry said but was cut off as some Bee bots were zapping lasers at her and the others. Sonic jumped up and he used his Spin Dash on a few of them and landed back on the ground.

He saw Orbot and Cubot coming out of the Warehouse with boxes in their hands and he ran towards them.

Buster saw Sonic running towards the 2 robots and he ran to Sonic, barking happily. Sonic saw Buster running to him and without trying to stop, Sonic tripped over him in slow motion and normal speed returned and he landed on his stomach.

He sat up and Buster came over to him and licked him.

"Ugh!" Sonic said from Buster's lick and left slime on Sonic's cheek.

* * *

At the Prower's house,

"We have to talk." Amy said to Sticks.

"Oh, no." Sticks said as she held Buster in her lap.

"I'm afraid so, Sticks." Sonic said to her.

"You bought him a cluster sock for our one week anniversary. But you didn't know, I already made him one!" Sticks said as she held a small sock with a dog bone on it.

"No! Buster's getting in the way it everything!" Amy said with a stern look.

"He ruined our chance to stop those robots!" Knuckles said as well.

"Ugh! He got slime all over our equipment!" Runt exclaimed as well. Then, they heard Buster burp and saw him burp more slime at Tails' shoes.

"Eeww! Buster! Not all over our dad's shoes!" Runt said with a stern look.

"First, y'all say y'all _want_ us (referring to her and Cherry) to have a pet, then y'all say y'all _don't_ _want_ us to have a pet! I know what's going on here. A massive control of mind experiment!" Sticks exclaimed.

"That's one theory, Sticks." Emily said and her mother nodded in agreement.

"The other is, we want you discipline him. Show some pri-AAAHHH!" Amy exclaimed as she saw slime coming off her head and Buster on it and shook him off and he landed on the floor and got back up and shook himself and barked.

"Forget it! Either Buster goes or we do!" Amy told Sticks.

"Well if Buster goes, me and Cherry go!" Sticks said.

"Whoa, whoa! Why do _I_ have to go, Sticks? I'm not going anywhere with Buster." Cherry said to her. Sticks and the others gasp at Cherry's statement.

"Why not?" Sticks asked. Cherry sighs.

"They're right, Sticks! Buster's been getting on everybody's nerve and kept ruing everything. Plus, when they said for us to get a pet, I wanted to get a puppy. A real puppy, not some... Robo-dog that gets slime everywhere and on everyone!" Cherry explained.

Sticks sighed and looked at the others with an angry look.

"Well then, if Buster goes, I go!" Sticks said and Buster jumped in her arms.

"And I'm not going!" She exclaimed angrily. "Oh. I guess that means we go." Sonic said and the others began walking out.

Hailey crawled over to Sticks and sat down and was reaching her arms out to Buster. Sticks smiled and put Buster down and Buster barked happily and walked over to Hailey.

"Oh! C'mon, Hailey! Boss and his parents wouldn't like it if you got slimed on!" Agu said as he ran to Hailey and picked up and began following the others.

She whined as Agu carried her away from Buster. Sticks picked Buster back up and gave them a glare look as they began leaving. But, Cream stopped a little behind.

"Uh, Tails? Kids?" She asked and that got their attention quickly as they stopped at the door and they looked at Cream.

"This is _our_ house." She said and Tails slapped his forehead as he forgot that it was their house.

Then, Eggman peeked through the door, which was wired open and waved at them.

"Oh, hello! I just stopping by with a present for your little cluster." He said as he held a present.

The Heroes blinked in shock. Sticks got in front of them while holding Buster still.

"A present?! For Buster?!" She asked in excitement.

"Since little Buster here was created in my lab, I still feel like a father to him." Eggman explained.

" _You_ created Buster?" Sonic asked Eggman curiously.

"I did and now, I want to give him this little present!" Eggman said and opened the box, revealing a robotic bone.

Sticks and Buster looked at the bone with excited faces.

"Wait a minute! Are you sure this cluster isn't another evil robot sent to destroy-!" Dash as cut off as Buster jumped out of Sticks' arms and grabbed the bone in mid air and landed outside of the door and on the ground with the bone in his mouth.

"No it's not another evil robot!" Eggman said as he walked outside.

"It's a slime-bot! It's a totally different thing!" Eggman said as the Heroes walked out as well.

"A slime-bot is a robot covered in disgusting goo!" Eggman explained.

Buster there the bone in the air and ate it whole and he undergo a whole new transformation. His ears were back, his 4 legs became robotic tentacles, his eyes changed from green to angry red and razor sharp teeth.

The Heroes stared at him in shock, especially Sticks and Cherry. Eggman petted Buster's back with a proud smile on his face. Then, one of the robotic tentacles hit Sonic, but he blocked it.

"Is that one of the tentacles you stole from the Warehouse?" Sonic asked as he glared at Eggman.

"Oh, please! I used that tentacle as a back scratcher. When I was done scratching, I used it to create him." Eggman explained.

Buster got up and roared and started attacking Sonic, but he dodge the attacks and ran to the others.

"Hey, guys! I think I might need help with the cluster here!" Sonic said to them.

"No don't make me hurt my beloved Buster!" Sticks begged.

"Eh. Me and dad never liked him much!" Kix said and him and Knuckles ran to Buster and they hit the ground, but Buster backed away. He growled at the boys.

"Did we say 'never liked'? We ment 'never got to know'." Knuckles corrected and Buster wrapped his tentacles around both of them and picked them up. Amy and Emily grabbed their hammers.

"Alright, Buster! The hammers are coming down!" Emily said and her and Amy ran to Buster. But, he grabbed them too and made them drop their hammers and grabbed Pala as well.

"Or up as the case may-Wah!" Tyler was cut off as him, Cream, Tails, Runt and Gao were picked up by more of Buster's tentacles. Eggman was laughing evilly at this. But, Sonic, Dash, Lighting, Pat and Tent ran and flew around Buster.

Sonic jumped on the table and the table flipped over and cut one of the empty tentacles and cut it off.

They ran to the cut tentacle and laughed vigorously. But, the tentacle grew back or regenerate.

"Uh-oh!" They all said at the same time and began attacking them again. They dodge 2 tentacles, but they were finally caught and so were the rest.

All that was left, were Sticks, Cherry, Zooey, who was holding Hailey in her arms and hiding behind Cherry, Vick, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella, Flara, and Rena.

"Good boy, Cluster bot. Now, Get them!" Eggman ordered as he pointed at Sticks, Cherry and the rest of the group. They looked from him to Buster in shock.

Cherry gave the robot a stern look and made sure that Zooey and Hailey stayed behind her as the robot got near them with the rest of the Heroes in his tentacles.

"Sticks! Cherry! Buster won't attack you 2!" Sonic yelled at them as he tried to break himself loose.

"Aww! That sweet!" Sticks said happily.

"No! What dad mean is, if there's anyway y'all can stop him, now's the time! Oof!" Dash explained and the tentacle squeezed him.

"But, I couldn't stand him like y'all! What makes you think he'll listen to me as well?" Cherry asked with an unsure voice.

"Buster! Don't do this! You're good inside! Remember all the times we had?" Sticks asked. Buster kept giving her an angry look.

* * *

Then, some flashbacks happen. There was one where Sticks, Buster, Cherry and her 5 friends were were running together on the beach. Another one was where they were dancing in a hall.

* * *

Another one showed where they were in a circus and Sticks was holding a hoop and Buster and Rena were jumping through it (not all at once).

* * *

The final one was where they were inside a temple and Buster ran to a big door and it hand ancient writings on it.

* * *

After that one, the flashbacks ended and back in the present, Cherry gave Sticks a stern look while the other 9 friends gave her a confused look.

"Seriously, Sticks?" Cherry asked with an unamused voice.

Buster looked at them for a few seconds and shook his head and glared and growled at them.

"Yeah. I don't remember any of that either." Sticks said and Cherry slapped her forehead.

"And now my clustery friend, finish them!" Eggman ordered and Buster obeyed by getting Cream close to his mouth and slowly opened it, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

"Uh-oh! Miles! Help!" Cream yelled as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Cream!" Tails yelled for his wife.

"Mom!" Her kids yelled.

Sticks and Cherry gave him a glare look.

"Buster! Noo!" Cherry yelled. Buster stopped at what he was doing and looked down at Cherry and the others. He lowered his head to their level and gave them sorry eyes.

"No eat friends and family! Bad Cluster! Bad Cluster!" Cherry said and caused Buster to whimper from her anger.

"What? No! Good Cluster! Eat friends and family!" Eggman said to him.

"Buster, sit!" Cherry ordered.

"No! Stand! Be evil!" Eggman yelled to him. Cherry gave him a 'you better do as I say or else' glare.

Buster looked at Cherry for a minute and he whimper and put everyone down, much to Cherry's relief. The others looked at them happily.

"Okay, Miss Sticks. Your turn." Cherry said to her and Sticks nodded happily.

"No!" Eggman yelled. Buster sat down and looked at Sticks and Cherry happily with his eyes back to green.

"Buster? Take out the trash!" Sticks ordered as she was referring to Eggman.

Buster's eyes turned back to red and obeyed Sticks and walked over to Eggman. Eggman ran off and Buster chased him and finally caught up to him and grabbed one of his legs and picked him up.

"No, No!" Eggman said as Buster began spinning him around.

"I'm never going to make another one of these agaaaiiin!" Eggman yelled as he was tossed in the air and out of sight.

"Now give the bone back." Sticks said to him. Buster walked over to the girls and burped the bone back out and he shrunk back down to his normal self. Sticks and Cherry bent down and petted him.

"Good Cluster!" Sticks and Cherry said at the same time and Buster burped slime on them both.

"UGH!" The Heroes said at the same time then they all bursted out laughing. Cherry and Sticks closed their eyes halfway and both gave the Heroes a smile.

* * *

Later on at Sonic and Amy's house, Sticks was petting Buster.

"Buster. It turns out that you're an evil robot. So, your not pet material." Sticks said to him.

"I guess... This is goodbye." She said as she hooked a stick with a small blanket with some supplies in it.

"Have fun out there in the big world." She said as Buster walked off. Then, she waved at him with a smile on her face.

"Mommy! Daddy! I found a baby Houndour! I'm gonna call him Houdini!" Berry said as she held the baby Houndour.

"Hey, dad! We found a giant octopus! Think we can keep him?" Tyler asked as he petted the sea creature's head.

Then, it grabbed him and ate him and spit out his goggles. The others blinked in shock and looked at the creature.

"We change our minds." Runt said as he backed away a little.

"Yeah." Tyler agreeded as he stook his hand out of the octopus.

"Oh, brother!" Cherry said as she walked over and pulled Tyler out of the octopus and it went back to the ocean. She helped up on his feet and dusted him off and they went back to the others.

"You know, Cherry dear. You proven to be pretty responsible and caring for animals. I think you'll make a great pet owner." Vanilla complimented her. Cherry smiled at her mother's words and thought about.

"Thanks, mother! Now, that you mention it, may I have a REAL puppy? Please?" She asked. Vector and the others gave Vanilla an unsure look. Vanilla just smiled at them and nodded towards them.

Vector cleared his throat.

"Uh... We'll see about it. Okay?" Vector asked with his smile. Cherry nodded.

"Alright, dad!" Cherry responded with a smile.


	5. My Fair Sticksy and Cherry

In the village center, meteors were falling from the sky and hitting the ground. The villagers were running away and screaming in fear from all this. The Heroes were watching in awe from this sudden attack.

"Meteors are shooting stars. We shouldn't be running, we should be making wishes! I wish for a pony!" Emily said as she had her arms in the air.

"And we wish you would take cover!" Dash and Lightning said at the same time and both took their sister's hands.

"Oh!" Emily said as her younger brothers took her and the rest of the Sonic Heroes ran after them and they took shelter.

"How come y'alls wish came true?" Emily asked her little brothers and they gave her a smug smile.

"Should we use our Meteor Defense System?" Sticks asked as she and Cherry looked at the meteor shower.

"You both have a Meteor Defense System?" The Prower twins asked at the same time.

"We have a defense system for all sorts of junk!" Cherry responded.

"Wild fires, floods, people try to read our thoughts." Sticks listed as she touch different levers.

"Yeah. Start with the meteor one!" Sonic told them. Sticks as on the machine and we getting it set on the target. When it was set, Cherry pulled the lever and then, giant paddles came out in different places and reflected the meteors back.

"The people trying to read our thoughts work exactly the same! But with tin foil trim!" Cherry said as Sticks was getting the machine ready for the meteors and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on at Sonic's family house, the Heroes was sitting around and doing their own stuff. Then, Cherry's family and along with Sticks came into the house.

"Someone left this at my house and it has my and Cherry's name on it!" Sticks said as she held the letter up to show the Heroes.

"Really?" Cherry asked with a small smile.

"Yeah! The mailman. It's a letter." Sonic responded.

Sticks sniffed the letter.

"A letter, huh? I don't know. Paper folded over it's self. What's it hiding? What's it hiding?!" Sticks asked in a freaked out voice. Then, Amy took the letter from Sticks, opened it up and began reading it.

Then, she let out a small gasp.

"Sticks, you and Cherry have been nominated for an Awardy Award!" Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"They really need a better name for that thing." Tails suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Knuckles said as he took the letter from Amy and put on his reading glasses and looked at the letter.

"But, dad!" Kix said as him and Laura-su walked over to him.

"Oh Wait! I can't read!" Knuckles said.

"Give me that!" Sonic said as he took the letter from Knuckles' hands.

Sonic cleared his throat.

" _In honor of saving our village, the mayor cordially invites you both to the Awardys!_ Huh. _Coviently you both may bring your family and closes pals._ " Sonic read and everyone looked at each other.

Then, a chimp mobian stood next to them with a smile on his face.

"Sorry, Comedy Chimp." Sonic said to him. Comedy Chimp sadly sighed and walked off.

"Now, where was I? *Clears throat* _The Awardys will be at the Mayor's Mansion. You'll both dine on,_ ooh, _elegant food and mingle with elegant guests."_ Sticks and Cherry looked a little uneasy about the 'elegant guests' part.

" _After which, the Awardy Awards will be awarded to the winner or winners._ Which could be you or Cherry." Sonic stated to Sticks.

"I can't make it." Sticks said and Cherry nodded.

"Yeah! Me too!" Cherry said with a nod.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! Why not, Cherry?" Emily asked her best friend curiously.

"Well, y'all know? We're slam this week! Yeah! Show èm, Miss Sticks!" Cherry asked the adult badger. Sticks nodded in agreement and pulled out her small calendar.

"See? Tomorrow rummage through garbage, Wednesday rummage through garbage, Thursday get technics shot, Friday rummage through garbage. We're book solid." Sticks said to them.

"Are y'all kidding me? This is an honor of a lifetime!" Sammy pointed out.

"Yeah! Y'all might even win a shiny trophy!" Tyler said and Runt nodded.

"You both love shiiiny things!" Runt said to them.

"We _do_ love shiny things." Sticks said happily.

"But, no! No! Nuh-Uh! Nah!" Cherry said to them as she shook her head.

"Cherritha? Are you and Sticks afraid to go?" Vanilla asked curiously.

"Me? Afraid? No! Of course not!" Cherry responded nervously.

"No way! Nuh-Uh! Nope!" Sticks said as well. But, they looked a little guilty.

"A little." Sticks said with a nervous look.

"Yeah. A little." Cherry responded with a little bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Sticks, Cherry, there's to fear." Amy said with a softened look.

"Look at me. I'm a Feral Badger. I'll embarrass myself!" Sticks explained. Vanilla looked at her youngest daughter with a softened look.

"I agree with Amy, Cherry. There's no reason to afraid of going to a fancy party." Vanilla told Cherry.

"See? That's just it, mother! It's a FANCY party and I'm a Tom boy! Nobody was wants a Tom boy at their fancy gala. I'll just end up a big fool!" Cherry explained.

"Dude! Who cares what people think, Cherry?" Dash asked.

"Yeah! Our dads said that everyone at these parties is a windbag anyway." Kix said to them.

"What a robust mustache you have, fellow Grumpkin!" Kix said to Dash with a gentle, rich woman like voice.

"Why thank you, Madame Stinkbottom." Dash replied to Kix with a rich man accent.

Then, they both laughed at it and Emily, Amy, Sammy, Cream and Vanilla gave them smug smiles while Cherry and Sticks looked at them with hopeful smiles.

"Don't worry, you'll both be fine. We'll teach y'all to be a couple of ladies." Amy said with determination.

"A lady? That's the thing that holds garbage, right?" Sticks ask hopefully. Cherry giggled at that.

"No! A lady is polite, sophisticated member of society and you both can be that." Sammy said to them. Sticks smile a little at this and Cherry gave them a nervous smile.

"Lesson 1: Don't discuss garbage." Amy said to them. Both the girls frowned in disappointment.

"We're out!" They both said at the same time.

"C'mon! You both can do this!" Amy said with determination.

"Oh. Okay. I'll try!" Sticks said with an unsure voice.

"Great! Cherry?" Emily asked. Cherry crossed her arms and gave them an unsure look.

"Mmm... I don't know, Emma. If I go to this event that means I have to wear a *gulp*... dress. I hate dresses!" Cherry responded with a frown.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we'll wear those tuxedos so you wouldn't feel alone in wearing a dress." Blitz suggested.

Cherry blushed a little and smiled at his offer and nodded.

"Thank you, Blitz. Alright, Emma. I'll try." Cherry responded to her good friend.

"Perfect!" Emily said.

"A couple of proper ladies requires a couple of escorts for the gala!" Amy suggested. Then, Comedy Chimp stook his head through the door with a hopeful grin on his face.

The Heroes gave him an unsure look. Then a few seconds...

"Why do I even bother with you guys?" He asked and left them.

Then, Amy looked at her husband. Sonic looked at Amy and shook his head.

"No." He said to her.

"Please? I don't want to embarrass myself in front of fancy folk!" Sticks asked with a worried look on her face.

"Ugh! Fine. But I'm not wearing any pants!" He said as he crossed his arms with a stern look.

"Umm. Yes! You are, honey!" Amy said.

Then, Sticks ran and hugged Sonic.

"Thank you. Thank you!" She said.

"But, who's going to be Cherry's escort for the party?" Amy asked as she looked at the other children.

Then, Kix walked up to Cherry's side with a shy smile and little bit of a blush on his face.

"I-I can take her, Aunt Amy!" He volunteered. Laura-su smiled at her twin brother and was aware of his secret crush on Cherry.

"Pfftt! You? You want to be Cherry's escort?! I don't think so, echidna boy! I'll be her escort, Mrs. Amy." Reggie said as he bowed to the older pink hedgehog.

"No! I will, Reggie! I volunteered for her first!" Kix said with an annoyed voice and pushed the young black and red hedgehog a little.

"No! I will, you big, red buffoon! You don't know how to treat a lady!" Reggie responded as he shoved Kix.

"Oh, yeah?! Well... _You're_ the one who doesn't know how to treat a lady without teasing them all the time!" Kix said as he tackled Reggie to the ground.

"Guys? STOP!" Cherry shouted and it got everyone's attention including Kix and Reggie, who froze in their fighting stance on Sonic's floor.

"Cherrymon?" Guilly asked in confusion as Cherry walked over to the 2 boys.

She helped Kix up on his feet.

"It's really sweet that you want to be my escort, Kix. But, I already have someone else in mind." Cherry said and with a sorry look on her face. Reggie had a successful smile on his face.

"Yeah, echidna boy! Me!" Reggie said as he got up on his feet and walked over and placed on Cherry's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"Wait? What?! No!" Cherry said as she pushed the hedgehog away from her and walked over to Blitz and held his arm.

"I was going to say Blitzel will be my escort." She said and that caused him to blush a little.

"Aww." Kix said in disappointment.

"Hmph! Whatever!" Reggie said with an annoyed look on his face.

Emily looked a little shocked at this because she had feelings for Blitz. But, she pushed that thought aside and smiled at them. Cherry walked over to Kix and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, Kix. I'm pretty sure they'll have a dancing thing too. I'll be your dance partner, okay?" She asked him. That made him smile and he nodded.

"Okay, Cherry!" He responded and hugged her back.

"If you both want to be a couple of ladies, y'all will have to train hard. Are you both up for it?" Amy asked with determination.

"Yes! I only have one question," Sticks said as she pulled a snail from behind her, "can I take this snail with me?" She asked. The others gave her an unsure look.

"Actually, I have a better question." Cherry said as Vick jumped on one of her shoulders and Rena jumped on the other and Cherry bent down and picked Flara up and held her in her arms and looked at Amy with a smile.

"Do they have dresses and tuxedos in Pokémon and Digimon sizes?" She asked as she held Flara out.

"Fen?" Flara asked with a confused look.

* * *

At Sonic and Amy's house still, Amy was standing in the middle of their living room with Cherry and Sticks standing next to each other.

"When meeting someone new, start with a compliment. You both try say something nice about their perfume?" Amy suggested.

"Umm... How exactly are we supposed to say something nice about it, if we can't even-!" Cherry was cut off when Sticks ran over to Amy and started sniffing her out like a dog, which made Amy a little uneasy about it as she was trying to get away a little.

"You don't stink." Sticks said as she stopped sniffing Amy. Amy gave Sticks a nervous smile, which caused Cherry to burst out laughing from all of it.

But she looked over to her mother and her older sister, which they were sitting on the couch with Zooey, Berry, Vick, Guilly, who was holding Rena in his arms, Gabu, Louis, Burst, Bella and Flara, who was on Louis' head and both Vanilla and Cream gave Cherry a stern look as well as Amy did, too.

Cherry gave them a confused look.

"What? That was funny." Cherry said.

* * *

Then, the scene changes, they were outside of Sonic and Amy's house with Sticks holding Sonic's arm and Cherry holding Blitz's arm.

Amy held a stop watch out.

"Aaand... Go!" She said as pressed the button. Then, the 4 of them started walking a until a poster of a rich male mobian popped up in front of the, which caused them to stop.

"These are our male consorts." Sticks said as she pointed to Sonic and Blitz to the board. Since it was only a board with a picture on it, it didn't speak at all.

"And if you don't like them, I'll knock you out!" Cherry said as she got into a fight stance.

"No, Cherry! Ladies don't fight!" Amy pointed out to her, which Cherry to groan a little bit in annoyance.

* * *

Then, the scene changes again and their back in the living and sitting down on the long couch and holding tea cups in their hands with Vanilla's homemade milk tea.

"When in doubt, pinkies out." Amy said as she, Cream and Vanilla had their pinkies out when they held their tea cups and took a sip of it.

Sticks held her cup and she stook her pinkie out and smiled at the women and they nodded as Sticks did this successfully. But, that didn't last long as she started licking the tea like a dog.

Amy put her hand to her face and sighed in disappointment. Sticks stopped and looked at Cherry and Cherry chuckled at what Sticks just did. She looked at her mother and her big sister and stook her pinkie out as well.

She took a few sniffs at the tea and then took a sip of it. Amy, Cream and Vanilla sighed in relief of what Cherry did successfully, but sadly, that didn't last long as Cherry finished the tea and let out a huge burp.

Sticks pointed at her and they both began laughing at this.

"Ahem!" Vanilla said and that got both the girls attention and they looked at the women, who had very stern looks on their faces.

Cherry eyes frowned a little a let out a nervous chuckle.

"Heh, heh. Uhhhh... Excuse me?" Cherry asked nervously.

* * *

The scene changed, Knuckles was playing on the piano, surprisingly good with Sammy and Manny was beating on his drums in beat with the piano.

"1, 2 step." Amy said as Sonic was dancing with Sticks with Amy's voice and Blitz did the same with Cherry.

"1, 2 turn! Amy continue and All 4 of them turned the same way.

"1, 2 step." They stepped a few more feet.

"1, 2 dip!" Amy said as the 4 friends moved a few more feet before Sonic and Blitz dip Sticks and Cherry.

"Why is the music controlling us?" Sticks asked confusedly.

"I'm not your puppet, music master. I'm not your... Puppet!" She said and knocked Sonic into the curtain and Blitz and Cherry as well.

"Ugh! Yeah, I think their ready!" Sonic said as Sticks was laying on his legs. Cherry opened her eyes halfway and saw that she was nose to nose with Blitz and both their eyes widen big and Cherry stood up real quickly with a blush on her face.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so, so sorry, Blitz!" Cherry apologized as she held her hand out to him. Blitz chuckled as he grabbed her hand and she helped him up on his feet.

"Hey, it's okay. It was just an accident." Blitz responded and walked away. Cherry watched him leave and she sighed in relief and smiled.

* * *

Night came and the moon shined real brightly. At the Mayor's Mansion, the villagers were walking inside. Inside of it, showed Emily in a pink dress standing with her mother Amy, who was wearing a violet colored dress, black heeled shoes, a pink beaded strap purse strapped on one side of her.

Amy lifted her arms for people to see.

"It is my pleasure to introduce, the Lady Sticks and her escort, Sir Sonic of Hedgehog." Amy said with a rich, English accent. Sticks took Sonic's arm and they both walked down the steps slowly.

Sticks wore a one, strap black dress, with white a bit of white around the waist and black heels as well. Sonic wore a white shirt with a long sleeve red jack over it, and white pants and his normal red and white sneakers she golden buckles on the sides.

They looked up and saw the kids. The silver colored hedgehog was wearing a light blue the with matching colored pants, a dark blue bowtie and black dressing shoes.

Cherry was wearing a light pink dress with a hot pink ribbon tied around her waist, matching pink dress shoes, a little bit of pink lipstick, a little bit of dark brown eye shadow, and a light purple ribbon tied around both her ears and a small tiara that Sammy let her wear, which had her brown tuft of hair pulled back with the tiara.

"Also, we have the Lady Cherry and her escort, Sir Blitzel of Hedgehog." Amy said as Cherry and Blitz were still standing on the bottom half of the long stairs. Cherry looked down nervously and gulped a little.

Blitz had his arm out to her and she accepted it and they both descended down the steps, slowly.

"This is a little embarrassing. I never agreed to wear makeup." Cherry whispered only Blitz as they walked down still. Blitz chuckled a little from Cherry's words.

"It's okay. To be honest, I think your very beautiful with all of that. I mean... you were great before, but your still beautiful." Blitz admitted with a blush forming on his cheeks. Cherry just smiled and they made it down the last step and she join Sticks.

"Go ahead. You both can do it! Start with a compliment!" Amy said to Cherry and Sticks with a whisper and determine voice. Sticks walked on ahead and Cherry walked behind her.

Sticks approached Mr. Slate from behind and began sniffing him.

"Such an elegant scent!" Sticks said and continued sniffing while at this Mr. Slate was getting uncomfortable with it.

Cherry gasp a little as she saw Amy's concern look and she backed away from them. She is sighed in relief and try to walk away, but she bumped into someone and she landed on her butt.

She rubbed her head with her hand.

"Whoops! Sorry. I was trying to walk somewhere and accidentally bump into yo-! Perci?!" Cherry asked as she saw the person who she bumped into. Perci wore a long brown dress with matching brown dress shoes and a light purple beaded necklace around her neck.

The young bandicoot child gasp as she saw her good friend on the ground.

"Cherry? What are you doing here and *snickers* what are you wearing?" Perci asked as she helped Cherry on her feet and try to hold in her laughter.

Cherry just gave her an unamused look.

"A dress. Yes! I'm wearing a dress, Percia. I'm here because, me and Miss Sticks got nominated for an Awardy Award for saving the village today." Cherry responded.

"Well, works for me! Right, Terri?" Perci asked her Digimon partner, but he didn't respond as he was nowhere to be found.

"Terri?" Perci called out again as she began walking around the mansion.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his boys along with Knuckles and his son, Kix, were walking to the table with Vick, Guilly, and Gabu. They were wearing matching black tuxedos with black bowties.

"Finally, some chow!" Sonic said.

"Hmm. Let's see, Asparagus Crustini? Hempseed Quiche? Goat cheese with red ridicio spread?" Dash asked as they saw the appetizers.

"The hoity-toity stiffs love these tiny nibbles." Knuckles said.

"I agree! There's hardly anything to eat. Why do these people eat this kind of stuff anyway?" Terri asked as he landed on Guilly's head. He only wore a red bowtie.

"Terri? Where'd you come from?" Vick asked the Terriormon curiously.

"Me and Perci were invited as well! I'm guessing the others are here, too?" Terri asked. They nodded.

Then, they heard a sneeze followed by a shout in surprise. The group saw Sticks with a shock look on her face as she held her drink and saw that she sneezed it out onto Fastidious the beaver and Amy face palm.

"Uh-oh! Gotta go! C'mon, boys!" Sonic said as he ran off and the twins followed him. Knuckles and Kix picked up an appetizer and took a bite, but they made a disgusted face and they spit it out.

"Ugh! More like goat cheese and red _crud_ icio spread." Knuckles commented.

"Yep! Definitely disgusting, dad!" Kix agreed. Then, the 2 echidnas heard laughter from behind them.

They turned around and saw Professor Cluckins and Admiral Beaverton in their dressing formals and they were laughing.

"My dear chaps, what a marvelously comical witticism." Professor Cluckins said.

"Uh... Red Crudicio Spread?" Knuckles asked confusedly and the 2 noblemen laughed again at what Knuckles said.

"Sir, you have the audacity to say what we're all thinking." Professor Cluckins said.

"You simply must join us." Admiral Beaverton agreeded.

"Me? Okay. _Red Crudicio Spread_!" Knuckles said and the noblemen laughed and he laughed with them.

Kix smiled and rolled his eyes and walked away from them with Vick, Gabu and Guilly following him.

With Sticks who was by Lady Walrus and Cherry was with her as well,

"Now you seem prepared for winter! That's one healthy layer of blubber." Sticks said as she rubbed Lady Walrus' belly.

"Well, I never!" Lady Walrus said in a offended voice and stormed off.

"Sticks!" Sonic and Cherry said at the same time with stern looks on their faces.

"What? It was a compliment! It's not like I said she _wasn't_ prepared for winter!" Sticks said in defense. Then, a tinking of a glass was heard and the Mayor was ready to speak.

"Welcome to the Awardy Awards, where we award an Awardy Award for award-winning service! Tonight, one of you nominees will be awarded your very own Awardy Award!" Mayor Fink explained.

They all just stared at him.

"That's it, I'm firing my speech writer." He said and stormed off.

"Check out that ridiculous hat!" Knuckles said as he pointed to a hat with antlers on it.

"That, sir, is the official hat of the Jackalope Lodge of which, I'm the president." Admiral Beaverton explained as he pointed a picture of him with Mayor Fink with the hats on.

Knuckles gave him a worried look and try to see if offended the beaver.

"But upon closer inspection, it does look asinine!" Beaverton said and he and Knuckles fistbump and they both laughed.

* * *

The scene changes, Sticks and Cherry were sitting at the table with nervous looks on their faces. Cherry twiddle her thumbs with nervousness from some of the attention at the table.

Cream's family was sitting a table behind Vanilla's. Vanilla wore a violet color dress, matching high heel shoes, she wore make-up (similar to Cherry's), and had her ears tucked in a loose bun like.

She was sitting next to her husband , Vector, who wore a dark green tuxedo with a light green bowtie around his neck, black dressing shoes, a black top hat and his big arm bands around his wrists.

Argyle and Rector were sitting by their dad, Vector. They wore similar clothes like Vector, but they didn't have top hats or wrist bands.

Zooey was sitting by Vanilla in her rosy color dress with a white ribbon tied around her waist, a pink color bow on her head, her hair in a ponytail, she wore her normal shoes.

Cream noticed Cherry's nervousness and looked at her mother with a concern look. Vanilla just gave a reassuring smile and nodded. She mouthed, 'Cherry will be Fine.

Cream just smiled a little and went back to talking to her husband, Tails. Kix was sitting by his dad and twin sister, Laura-su, who wore a one strap white dress and he noticed Cherry's look.

He got up from his seat and walked over to a food table and poured him 2 glasses of red punch and walked over to the table that Cherry sat and gave her one of the glasses and he sat down right next to her.

"You okay, Cher? You seem awfully quiet and little nervous." Kix asked with a concern whispered voice.

Cherry just smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just a little embarrassing for me and Sticks to be sitting at the same table with the Mayor and some of these other rich folks." Cherry whispered back, only for Kix to hear.

Since Sticks was sitting right next to her, she heard their conversation, but ignored it. Cherry sighed as she tried to calm her nervousness down.

Then, Cherry felt a tug on her arm. She looked and saw Zooey standing there with a concern look and held her arms up. Cherry looked over to her parents and her older brothers and they nodded.

Cherry looked around the table and saw the other people talking to each other and she sighed in relief and picked Zooey up and placed her in her laps with Kix's help.

Sticks looked at the silverware with nervous looks and picked up a fork.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's your pre-salad, post-soup, mid-appetizer, post-post-cocktail tertiary thimble fork." Leroy responded.

"Geez! That's a lot for one little fork." Cherry said with a surprise. The whole table chuckled at Cherry's comment.

Cherry felt something touching her hand. She blushed a little and saw that it was Kix's hand and she smiled and barley squeezed it. Then, they heard some bumping and a very familiar voice.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Pardon me, excuse me. Evil genius coming through." The voice was Eggman's and he pulled a seat out Leroy's seat.

"Move it, shellboy." He said to him and sat next to Sticks.

Sonic and the others gave him a stern look of surprise.

"Eggman? How'd you-!".

"Get nominated?" Eggman finished Sonic's question.

"Let's just say, I had a base of... Supporters." Eggman responded and a flashback happen.

* * *

It showed Eggman using his stuffer-bot to load the ballot box with votes for him.

"Finally, a use for my ballot stuffing robot." He said and the flashback ended.

* * *

He gave, Sticks, Cherry, Zooey and Kix a suspicious look.

"You 4 look familiar. Do I know y'all?" Eggman asked suspiciously.

"Umm..." Cherry tried to think of a good response to Eggman's question.

Then, Sticks remembered what Amy said.

"Start with a compliment" A small image of Amy said.

"You have... healthy hindquarters!" Sticks said.

"Why, thank you. I actually just started taking spin classes." Eggman explained.

Cherry just let out a small sigh of relief and mouthed 'thank you' to Sticks. Sticks smiled and nodded to her. She picked up her bowl of soup and starts slurping from it.

Cherry gave Sticks an uneasy look and looked at Amy, who facepalm herself. Sticks extends her pinky out while she's still slurping from the bowl. Cherry just snickered a little from that.

"See that, Shelly? That's how a lady slurps soups from a bowl." Eggman said and he picked up his bowl of soup and slurps from it while he extends his pinky out. Then, Mayor Fink started talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're ready to announce this year's winner!" He explained as he held an envelope and opens it.

"And the Awardy goes to..." He said as a drumroll as heard. Sticks, Eggman were waiting anxiously. Cherry looked a little nervous and Kix noticed it and his hand squeezed hers a little bit for comfort and in response, she squeezed a little bit too.

"Leroy the Turtle!" Mayor Fink finally said.

"Yes! Yahoo! Score one for Leroy!" Leroy said as he jumped out of seat in excitement.

"Leroy the Turtle?!" Eggman asked in shock.

"That award was mine! Something smells fishy here." He said. "I have irritable fish bowl syndrome!" Gil the Fish said in defense.

Then, Eggman growled.

"If you won't give me the award, I'll take it!" He said and Stuffer-bot appears under him and lifts him onto the table.

"With my Ballot Stuffing Robot! Stuffer-bot, stuff their ballots!" Eggman said as he activates Stuffer-bot and it shot harmless spray of paper everywhere. "... This is not as menacing as I hoped. Minions, _attack_!" Eggman ordered and a swarm of Bee-bots fly in.

Everyone flees, except for the Sonic Heroes. Sonic, Dash and Lightning took out some of the Bee-bots with their Spin Dashes.

"Stick, Cherry get èm!" Sonic said to them.

"Ladies don't fight." They both said.

" _That's_ how I know y'all." Eggman said and pressed a button on his wrist controller and traped Sonic's family and the Prowers in a huge energy bubble and does the same with the other heroes.

The only ones left were Sticks, Cherry and Zooey, who was hiding behind Cherry.

"Sticks, Cherry, we could use some help over here!" Vick said as he, Guilly, Louis, Burst, Bella, Flara and Rena were trapped in an energy bubble as well.

"No! Must... Remain... Ladylike!" They both said as they tried to resist the fighting. The Stuffer-bot grows arms and tries to stab the 3 girls, Cherry picked Zooey up and they dodge out of the arm's way. Eggman blasts lasers at them and they dodge.

Now, they were cornered. Sticks and Cherry kept resisting until it hit their limits.

"That's it! I'm sick of being proper!" Sticks exclaimed. Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Yes!" She said. Then, Sticks pulled her dress off, revealing her regular clothes underneath it.

"It's time to get primal!" She said. Cherry gasped a little and was going to do the same bute she didn't want to ruin it and kept it on and put Zooey down and she ran to the others.

They got into their fighting stances. They charge, dodging more lasers.

"Miss Sticks, spoon me!" Cherry said to her.

Sticks nodded and grabbed one of the spoons and bends it into a boomerang and gave it to Cherry. Cherry got it and flings it at Eggman. He dodges it, but it comes back around and hit the button on his wrist controller and released half of the Heroes.

Which was Knuckles, Tails, Silver and Shadow's families. Knuckles leaded to their aid. Eggman aimed a laser at him, but Professor Cluckins and Admiral Beaverton tackle Knuckles out of the way.

"Heh, heh. Give us a pound, dear chap." Beaverton said as he held his fist out, which Knuckles happily give him a fistbump.

Cherry charges at Eggman, since her ears were still tied with the ribbon, leaping up and pushing Eggman's wrist controller button again, and it released the rest of the Heroes, which was Sonic, Ben, and Vector's families with Vick and the other Digimon and Pokémon crew.

Sonic landed and caught his wife, Amy and setting her down gently.

Then, he approaches Stuffer-bot. It fires lasers at him, but he dodges them, and soon runs circles around it and sends it and Eggman into a wild spin. Sticks picked up a vase.

"Eat garbage!" She yelled and threw the vase at Stuffer-bot's head and damaging it to the point where it was useless. Then, the Sonic Heroes confront him.

"I'll be back! And next time, I'll bring back more ballots! _More ballots_!" He yelled and he leaves with the Bee-bots following him. Soon, everyone gathered around Sticks and Cherry.

"Leroy, you may have won the Awardy, but I think we can all agree that today, me and Cherry were the real heroes!" Sticks said to the turtle as she brought Cherry closer to her.

"Yes. But I won the award." Leroy pointed out as he held the award up.

"Give us the shiny!" Sticks said as she grabbed the award and try to pull it out of Leroy's hands.

"Stay cool! And keep rockin' that bowtie." Knuckles said to Professor Cluckins and all 3 of them began laughing again. Sticks finally got the award out of Leroy's hands and panted a little bit.

"Thanks to you and Cherry for saving our skins, Sticks. I guess it isn't proper to be proper." Amy said to her.

"Just following the old instincts." Sticks said with a proud smile.

"Think you can teach me how to do that?" Amy asked hopefully. "Sure!" Sticks said as she grabbed Amy's arm and ran to a garbage can and jumped it in with Amy screaming in shock.

Kix tapped Cherry on the shoulder and she turned around and gave him a smile.

"Hey, listen, Cher. I know you like Blitz, that why you chose him to be your escort and I support that and I'm fine with-!" Kix was cut off when Cherry placed her finger on his lips.

"I knew you have feelings for me. I realized it when you were fighting with Reggie and earlier, when I was nervous, you came over and sat next to me and held my hand. To be honest, I'm actually starting to have feelings for you too, Kix." Cherry responded with a blush and small smile on her face.

Kix gasped a little, but he smiled.

"Well, the night is still young. So, *clears his throat* Lady Cherritha, may I have the honor of dancing with you?" Kix asked with a English accent.

Cherry nodded and bowed in courtesy.

"Yes you may, Sir Kix of Echidna." Cherry responded and took Kix's hand and the 2 began dancing. Everyone saw this and awed at this scenario.

Blitz stood there and smiled at this, even though he has feelings for her as well, he was happy for both of them. Reggie just stood there with an annoyed and disgust look on his face and his arms crossed.

The 2 friends stopped dancing. The screen irises out with them kissing each other on the lips.


	6. Fortress of Squalitude

At Eggman's lair, Eggman was checking his mail.

"Junk... Junk... Junk... Junk... evil boot warehouse." Eggman said as he used Cubot as a shredder. But, he got clogged up and Orbot went over to him and pat him several times until he spit the paper out.

"Paper jam." Orbot said to Eggman.

"Orbot!" Eggman exclaimed to him.

Orbot looked at him and opened his mouth to get ready for shredding the paper.

"No, you imbecile! I don't want you to shred _this_! It's the key to our future! Do you know what this is?" Eggman asked excitedly.

"Robotic women who love us for our for minds and aren't into looks or money?" Cubot asked curiously.

"No. Our home, and by that, I mean _my_ home, is going to be featured in _Modern Lair_ magazine. Here, read the exposition." Eggman responded with an explanation and gave Orbot the paper.

" _A photographer's assistant will do a site inspection tomorrow to consider you for our Island Fortress issue._ " Orbot read out loud.

Eggman jumped from his couch.

"Let's give this lair some flair!" Eggman exclaimed happily.

* * *

The scene changes to different parts of the lair. Orbot was using Cubot as a vacuum cleaner. Cubot is driving a plow - like vehicle to scoop up bits of the scrap metal. Then, the 2 robot henchman shining Eggman's boots.

"When you bots are done with my boots, make sure my roller coaster is in tiptop shape." Eggman said as he walked in. Orbot and Cubot looked at each other, then back at Eggman and nodded. Orbot and Cubot enter the roller coaster with a toolbox.

A few seconds after they enter, crashing sounds are heard along with a cat yowling. The 2 robots came out of the room, dismantle.

Eggman slightly adjust a burner, only to adjust it again.

"Perfect! It's all coming together! When the photographer's assistant arrives, he'll take one look at my lair and exclaim-!"

* * *

"You call this a lair?" Gunther, the photographer's assistant asked.

"How dare you?! Listen, you pompous little pipsqueak, I'll squash you like a bug!" Eggman exclaimed angrily.

"Not if you want your lair in our magazine." Gunther pointed out to him.

"You can't do this to me!" Eggman said with a upset voice.

"Modern Lair brings our readers a contemporary upbeat to take on evil. Your idea of evil is totally retro; without the irony. Your lasers are a ridiculous shade of blue, and would you please turn that Bunson burner 90 degrees before I get sick." Gunther pointed out to him.

"Give me a chance! I'll spruce the place up!" Eggman pleaded and promise. Gunther thought about it.

"I'll give you a week." Gunther told him and he walked away.

"I'm gonna need help, from someone with a real feel for color... and shape." Eggman said and he looked at Cubot, who was playing with a cube with multiple hole shapes in it and was trying to put the square in the 'X' shape.

"Definitely gonna have to out-source this one...I know!" Eggman said as he thought of the right person.

* * *

Outside of Sonic's family house, Amy held a pencil and clipboard.

"My summer-themed seat cushions with floral upholstery that compliment each guests' coloring are ready, the ice sculpture has melted just enough to hide the carving marks-" Amy said while she was checking off her clipboard while the rest of the heroines helped out.

"And me and Cherry dug a trench around the table and filled it with broken glass." Sticks said as she held a shovel.

The scene showed a trench around the table with a little bit of broken glass in it. Then, Cherry poked her head out of the trench, with a little bit of dirt on her, revealing that she was digging.

"Yeah! The sculpture melting part was thanks to Flara and her Ember attack." Cherry said as she got out and the rest of her body was covered in a little bit of dirt.

"Fen!" Flara exclaimed happily and she sneezed flames from her mouth a little bit the dirt.

"Mom, I think I might've use rose petals." Emily said as she approached Amy with Pala behind her.

"It's alright, sweetie. We'll go with it." Amy told her, then she turned.

"Sonic! How are you and the boys doing on those fruit drinks?" Amy asked her husband.

The fruit were sitting on the stone with flies buzzing around them and a sleeping Sonic, Dash, and Lighting with their sleeping Digimon partners snoring.

"Why am I not surprised?" Emily asked as she, Pala and Amy looked at the sleeping boys.

"Tails, Tyler, Runt! Where's the soothing music?!" Amy asked with a yelled like voice.

Tails and his sons and Tyler's Digimon partner, Gao were on a porch of the shack with a music control panel in front of them. "Right here, Amy!" Tails responded.

"But, we thought it would better if we gave it a little boost!" Tyler stated.

"Yeah! Listen!" Runt exclaimed as Gao press a switch on the panel. Loud music comes out of the speakers, blowing a giant leaf on Amy, Emily and Pala as Tails quickly turned the music off.

An annoyed Amy pushed the leaf off of them.

"Uncle Knuckles? Are mom's grilled pheasants ready?" Emily asked the older male echidna.

"Not now, Amy. I'm busy." Knuckles responded as he turned to her. Then, he raised his right hand, which had a raw pheasant on it, like a puppet.

"Oh, please don't cook me, Knuckles." The pheasant said with Knuckles' high pitched voice.

Then, Knuckles raised his left hand with another raw pheasant on it.

"Today turned out alot different than I expected." The other pheasant said with Knuckles' deep voice.

Cherry, Vick, and Louis held there mouths as they were trying their best not to laugh, but it failed as the 3 friends bursted out laughing. Then, Cherry stopped as she saw her mom, her sister, Amy and the rest of the older heroines gave them a glare.

She sat up and cleared her throat as she was getting Vick and Louis'attention, which they stopped immediately and covered their throats.

Amy was disappointed at all this.

"Girls, I don't know why I go out of my way to make things nice for these guys." Amy told them with an upset voice.

"Well, if you ask me, they're just-!"

"You deserve better." A familiar evil voice cut Emily's sentence and the girls looked and saw Dr. Eggman on the porch of the house.

"I mean, this table! It should hanging in a museum!" Eggman said as he pointed to the picnic table.

"Euagh!" Sticks yelled as she jumped and flip over the table as she grabbed an oyster shell and landed on the ground and hit the ground with the oyster, causing it to break in half and she held on and threw the other to Cherry, who ran to her side and they held the halves like weapons.

"Back, villian! Just give us the signal, Amy, and me and Cherry will clam him!" Sticks exclaimed as the rest of the group form up behind the girls.

"Yeah!" Cherry said as she held the clam. The Pokémon and Digimon friends got in their fighting stances.

"Don't let the fact that I constantly try to destroy y'all, lead y'all believe that I'm here to destroy y'all. I just want to hire Amy to redo my lair." Eggman explained.

The Heroes laughed for a minute and looked at Amy as she wasn't laughing with them, instead, she looked flattered and happy.

"C'mon, Ames! You're not buying this." Sonic said to his wife.

"Yeah!" Their kids agreed.

"Is it so hard to believe that Eggman might actually _RESPECT_ my talents?" Amy asked her husband and kids with an annoyed voice and look.

"Well, yeah!" Sonic responded and Ben punched his arm and Sonic realized what he just said.

"Wait, that came out wrong." Sonic quickly said as he held his arm in pain. Amy looked at them for a minute and turned to Eggman.

"I accept!" Amy told Eggman happily.

The Heroes gave her an utterly shock. Then, Amy walked towards Eggman.

"Don't go with Eggbreath!" Sonic said to her.

"You can't trust him!" Tails said as well.

"Yeah, Amy! He's evil, remember?!" Cream pointed out to her "big sister" figure.

"I can take care of myself!" Amy pointed out to them and continued walking.

That made Cherry growl and she ran in front of Amy and stopped with her arms out wide, causing the older pink hedgehog to stop.

"Cherritha, get out of my way." Amy told her.

But Cherry just stood there with a glare and shook her head in response.

"No, Mrs. Amy! You heard Cream and Tails! Please think about this!" Cherry begged as she stood her ground to Amy.

"Cherry! I already thought about this and I'm doing it!" Amy responded and walked around her and to Eggman.

"Mrs. Amy! Don't do something stupid or you're going to regret it!" Cherry pointed out to her.

"Like I said a few minutes ago, I can take care of myself!" Amy said to her and walked towards Eggman.

The others were still shocked by this and Cherry was still mad about her big sister's best friend going to help Eggman.

"Aba?" Hailey asked as she was reaching out to Amy.

Amy stopped and looked at the baby bunny that her mother in-law, Aleena was holding and waved to her a little and continued walking.

"Splendid! My lair awaits. After you." Eggman said as he let Amy walk ahead and he walked right behind her.

Knuckles looked at her for a minute and looked at his raw pheasant puppet.

"Don't look at me. I didn't use her lovingly prepare meal as a puppet." He said in his deep voice for the pheasant.

The others were talking about this sudden thing. Cherry sighed in frustration and noticed Amy's Piko Piko Hammer on the table and walked over to it with Zooey, Vick, Guilly, Louis, Bella and Flara and Rena jumped on her shoulders and Berry and Baby joined them as well.

"Taking care of yourself, huh Amy? Well, not without your hammer, you can't." Cherry said as she picked it up and twirl it in one hand and held it vertical wise and looked in the direction that Amy and Eggman walked.

* * *

The scene changes to Eggman's lair, hallway.

"So, where do you want to start?" Amy asked.

"You have totally creative freedom. Make this lair so fantastic, that they'll want to put it on the cover! Then, I'll say 'no'." Eggman responded and he did his evil laugh.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Sorry. Old habits are hard to break.

* * *

Different scenes changes in Eggman's lair. Amy places a blue pillow in the center of the couch. Then, Eggman comes in the room after Amy leaves and moves the pillow over a little bit.

* * *

Then, Orbot and Cubot painted the walls blue while Eggman and Amy inspected it.

"It's great, but... erm... I'm not sure about the color... It just doesn't say, 'Contemporary upbeat take on evil'..." Eggman stated.

"This color is called, 'Contemporary upbeat take on evil blue'." Amy said as she read the name on the paint bucket.

* * *

Then, Amy walks by the couch and noticed that the blue pillow has been moved, so, she moved it back in the middle, nodded and walks off.

* * *

Now, Eggman enters a large room and find that it has plaid curtains. He looked around and saw a plaid cloth wrapped around a control panel.

"Hmm. Too much plaid?" He asked curiously. "Maybe a little." Orbot responded as he and Cubot were covered in plaid as well.

* * *

Next, Amy took down a picture of Eggman and replaces it with a picture of unicorns on it.

Eggman looked at the picture and scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

Then, Amy throws flower petals on the ground while Eggman watched in curiosity and she pressed a button and activates a laser show.

"Uh... The rose petals and the laser light show add a certain regal flair, but... Uh... do we really need that?" Eggman asked as he pointed to Orbot and Cubot, who were wearing plaid still and had angel wings on and were soaring through the air by some kind of device.

"I've never felt so free!" Cubot exclaimed happily as they soar.

* * *

Eggman comes back in and walks by the couch and saw that the pillow was moved. But instead of moving it again, he fried it with his laser and walked off.

* * *

Now, Orbot and Cubot were throwing flower petals on the ground, while being moved forward by the same device from earlier. One petal landed on Eggman's mustache and took it off and looked it a few seconds and he heard the doorbell rang.

"It's him!" Eggman exclaimed excitedly. The doors opened and Gunther stood there and he walked in the lair.

"Hello! What a surprise!" Eggman said, but Gunther walked past him with no greetings. Caused Eggman to sigh in disappointment.

* * *

Now, the three looked at the laser light show, complete with Orbot and Cubot spinning in the air again. Gunther looked confused and continue to look around.

* * *

They walked into the room with the plaid curtains and Gunther walked to the wall with the picture of unicorns on it. Eggman looked concern and disappointed about this and bend over to Amy.

"He hates it. I know those unicorns were too much!" Eggman whispered to her and he stood back up.

"I can explain! The one to blame is-!".

"I love it." Gunther cut Eggman off.

"Is me! Yes, I really outdid myself, didn't I?" Eggman finished his sentence as he stood in front of Amy.

"What?!" Amy asked with enrage as she jumped from behind Eggman.

"It was _MY_ design!" Amy exclaimed.

"Under _MY_ supervision!" Eggman argued.

" _AND_ my execution!" Amy pointed out.

"With _MY_ direction!" Eggman debated.

"I have one note." Gunther said to them, then Orbot appeared by his side.

"A 40-hour work week for the cherubs?" He asked curiously. Then, Eggman pulled him down and let him go and Orbot flinged away.

"Danger up the entry way a little, and who knows? You might make the cover. I'll be back tomorrow with the photographer." Gunther said and he walked off and out of the lair.

"Did you hear that?! The cover!" Eggman exclaimed happily.

"Great. Have fun 'supervising' yourself! I'm out of here!" Amy said with an annoyed voice and walked away. Then, Eggman pressed a button on his remote.

"Oh!" Amy yelled as a cage surrounded her and red laser bars locked her in.

"Really?" She asked annoyed.

"What did you expect? I'm a supervillain! Now, once you're finished dangering up the entry way to my lab, you might want to put in a screening room." Eggman said to her.

Amy gave him a shock and upset look.

"Cheer up! At least I appreciate you, unlike your so called 'friends and family'." Eggman said to her and he walked off.

Amy still gave him the same look.

" _Mrs. Amy! Don't do something stupid or you're going to regret it!_ " Cherry's voice echo through Amy's mind and her look change as she knew what Cherry meant by it and realized the mistake she made by trusting and helping Eggman decorate his lair.

* * *

The scene changes to night on the beach near Sonic's family house. The group were sitting at the large picnic table with the beyond edible, burnt pheasant on it.

"Ugh! Burned food just doesn't taste the same without Amy." Knuckles said with a disappointed voice.

"Knuckles, you're eating a napkin." Tails pointed to the napkin that had the top part eaten off.

Knuckle saw that Tails was right.

"Yeah, I knew that." Knuckles said and took another bite of the napkin.

"Knuckles is right, guys." Cherry said.

"What?!" Tyler and Runt asked at the same time.

"Not about the napkin eating, you goofy furballs, about Mrs. Amy! We need to make sure she's okay." Cherry responded with an explanation.

* * *

Outside of Eggman's lair, Cherry knocked on the door. She held Zooey in her arms as the young vixen was a little unsure about this. They were waiting for a response, but nobody showed up.

So, Cherry was about to do it again, but the doors opened, revealing Eggman.

"Yes?" He asked with a sing-song like voice.

"We came up to get Mrs. Amy. Is she done yet, Eggface?" Cherry asked as her Pokémon and Digimon friends joined her and Zooey.

"Amy has decided to become my full-time decorator. I'm afraid she doesn't want anything to do with her old friends and family." Eggman responded and the doors closed.

The Heroes were confused on this topic.

"Wow. Who'd thought Amy'd would abound us?" Knuckles asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I don't think she did, dad!" Kix responded.

"Yeah! Come on, we got to find a way into this lair." Cherry said as she looked and saw something and smiled as she put Zooey down.

"And I think I know a way in." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eggman's lair, Amy was sitting in the cage with an upset look, then she started sniffing.

"Ew, what is that smell?" She asked with a disgusted look and then, there was a smashing sound.

She saw a hole in the wall and saw the rest of the Heroes standing there and covered in dirt.

"It's us! Heh. We snuk in through the a sewer pipe!" Knuckles explained.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to miss me." Amy said with a smirk look as Sonic, their 3 kids, Cherry, who was holding Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, Zooey and their Pokémon and Digimon friends.

"We may have a hard time saying it, Amy, but... Well, you know." Sonic said with a little blush.

"Yeah, I know, honey." Amy said with a smile. Then, Cream ran and pressed the button to deactivate the cage, freeing her best friend.

"But, there's no way we're going back the way we came in! Please! It was was gross, smelly and disgusting!" Sammy said as she tried to get the dirt off of her.

"Well, there was no other way in, Sammy. Plus, we needed to save our mom." Emily pointed out.

"Well, for Sammy's sake, would you care to do the honors, Mrs. Amy?" Cherry asked as she handed Amy her hammer. Amy gladly took her hammer back and nodded to them happily.

* * *

In Eggman's lair office, he was sitting in his chair and drinking some tea that Orbot was pouring him and was interrupted by a the door being knocked down, revealing the Heroes and Amy with her hammer.

"Sorry about the door. Oh, and I quit." Amy said to Eggman.

"No one quits my employ, unless I dismantle them first!" Eggman exclaimed.

"It's true!" Cubot agreed as he was dismantle on the ground. Then, Eggman summoned his robots and the Bee-bots, Crab-bots, and Moto-bugs came and were bracing for battling.

"After you, honey." Sonic gesture to Amy and she ran and hit one of the Moto-bugs and destroy it with her hammer. A Moto-bug was about to attack Tails, but Knuckles grabbed it and spun around and threw it to a wall, smashing it.

Zooey was running away from a few of the Bee-bots as they were shooting lasers at her, causing her to doge them.

"PYRO SPHERE! DWIAMWOND STWORM!" Two voices said and a powerful flame shot out and hit one of the Bee-bots and a rain of frozen diamonds hit the other one.

Zooey turned around and saw her Digimon, Guilly and Cherry's baby Digimon, Rena land on Guilly's back and she smiled at them.

Emily was hitting some more Moto-bug with _her_ own hammer while her little brothers did their Spin Dashes on other Bee-bots. Vanilla, Cream, Cherry and Berry were flying towards the Crab-bots and kicked them to the wall.

The Pokémon and Digimon attack some more of the robots. Sonic did a Spin Dash on a Moto-bug and Amy finish it with her hammer.

But a Bee-bot flew behind her and was about to hit with a laser, but Sticks hit it with her boomerang, which broke the robot and landed on the ground in front of Eggman and his robots.

Sonic did a landing pose while a Crab-bot sneaks up behind him, but Tails saw this and grabbed the unicorn picture and hit the robot with it and smash the robot, which Sonic saw and smiled at his best friend.

The rest of the group walked up behind and were about to attack Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, but they attempting to flee, but were stopped at the entrance of the lair by Diane Aardvark, the photographer, who wasn't happy at all and a shock Gunther.

"I... Umm... You're early!" Eggman exclaimed nervously to Diane as she and Gunther walked a little bit into the room.

"Apparently." Diane said as she saw the damage from the battle, broken robots, torn curtains and the Heroes standing there. Then she turned to Gunther with an unhappy look.

"You're fired." She told him and walked off. This caused Gunther to gape in shock as he looked at the damage from what she said to him.

Orbot wheeled next to Gunther with 2 tickets.

"Ride the roller coaster. That always cheered me up." He said to him and Gunther took the tickets while looking at the damage still and Orbot wheeled off.

"W-Wait, please!" Eggman pleaded as he ran after Diane and followed her.

"Forget about the cover! How about a smaller spread? A couple of pages? A page! A snapshot behind some cleaning product adds!" Eggman kept suggesting as he followed Diane.

Amy looked at her husband.

"Would've been nice to see my designs featured in a magazine." Amy said to him and sighed in disappointment.

"Oh well, maybe someday." She said as she looked at her kids. Zooey joined Cherry and grabbed her and whispered something in it. Cherry smiled widely and nodded to her adopted kid sister and she walked over to Amy.

She tapped her shoulder and the 2 older hedgehogs turned around and saw Cherry, who gave them a smile.

"Mrs. Amy, me and Zooey have been thinking and well... We can't guarantee you a magazine spread, but our parents were planning on getting Zooey her own small bed, but we need to rearrange the our room to make new room for it. Plus, the walls need a new paint job, too. So, we're wondering if you could help us with it, please?" Cherry asked as she handed Amy and folded up paper with a really good sketch of the new room arrangement.

"Really?! Y'all want my help?! Oh, Cherry! I'll make sure the room will look amazing!" Amy responded with happiness.

"Sweet! But just a few things though. My Pokéball collection is off limits, too many good memories with those things, and no plastering, no girlie or boring paint color and no girlie stuff either. Other than that, you have totally creative freedom and we'll help you, too!" Cherry said as they walked out of the room and the door slammed close.


End file.
